The Mummy: Heart of the Nile
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Revised sequel to "The Mummy: Jewel of the Nile". Nine years have passed since Natalie's encounter with Imhotep. She's starting to have visions and dreams of the past like Evy, Imhotep comes back from the dead, and Rick is going to give whatever it takes to get his son and daughter back. I only own my OCs. Contains Rick/Evy and Imhotep/OC.
1. The Legend of the Scorpion King

**Thebes, 3067 BC**

_5,000 years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world._

An army of soldiers were being lined and waited for the commands of their leaders. On the other side of the city, a warrior with a muscular build and long black hair held up a sword. He gave a battle cry and commanded, "Attack!" The warriors of Thebes and the Scorpion King's army began the attack. Many of the men tried to take down the Scorpion King alone, but he was too fast and strong for them.

_After a vicious campaign which lasted seven long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated, and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere._

As the men were walking in the desert, they began to stagger into the sand due to no food and water. The sun was burning the sand and made the men parched from the heat. It wasn't long until the men began to die from heat stroke and starvation. However, the Scorpion King was still alive. Close to dying, he fell on his knees towards the sand and looked at the sky.

He shouted to the heavens and made a pact with one of the Gods. What was said and done, a scorpion came out of the sand and the King at the insect. After his hunger was satisfied, the desert began to grow vegetation. Trees, grass, and water sprang out from the desert and created an oasis. Seeing this happen, the Scorpion King gave a triumphant roar and was pleased.

_One by one, they slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the great warrior was left alive. Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis that if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul._

Back in Thebes, chaos began as the Scorpion King led an army of jackal warriors. The jackals burned down buildings, toppled temples, and killed people that got in their way. Anubis commanded his warriors to destroy everything, then decapitated a man with his double ax. Growling and roaring at the sky, the Army of Anubis destroyed everything in their paths.

The Scorpion King was pleased about the fall of his enemies, but began to stumble as a force knocked him over. As the force made him vibrate, a golden bracelet that had a jackal head and the body of a scorpion fell into the sand. His body disappeared, as well as the Army of Anubis. The jackals disappeared as black sand and blew away into the wind as dust.

_Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life. Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. His army was returned to the sand from whence they came, where they wait, silently, to be awakened once again._

* * *

**Egypt, 1935**

Three camels near a temple in Thebes were tied to a tree outside and waited for their riders. Inside the temple, a man in his late 30s was holding a pistol and ran fingers through a passage that was covered with cobwebs. His name was Rick O'Connell. He carries a lit torch and walks down a hall, then turns fast as he heard something.

He keeps going and turns as he heard something move. As he walks away, he gave a yell as two people gave a yelp. One was a boy about 8 years old and the other was a woman in her early 20s. The boy has fair skin with a bit of a tan as the girl, brown eyes, and blond hair. The woman bears a resemblance to her father by her eyes. She has an oval-shaped face, deep-set eyes, black hair that is in a braid and falls to the middle of her back, soft lips, and an hourglass figure.

The boy wore a brown jacket and matching shorts, a white shirt, gray socks, and brown shoes. The woman wore an amethyst pendant held by a golden chain on her neck and a sapphire ring with small diamond studs on her left middle finger. She wore a black tank top, a pair of gray shorts, and brown sandals.

Rick catches his breath and said, "Alex? Natalie?" The two gave a laugh and got up. Alex asked, "What were you thinking? Could a mummy come back to life?" Natalie looks at her younger brother and said, "Actually, I heard that one did before. But I'll tell you that story when we get home." Rick looked at Natalie and said, "You and your brother should go somewhere and be safe."

Alex started begging, but Rick sternly said, "No buts! It's dangerous down here and-" Natalie held her father's wrist and takes a leather cuff off saying, "Alex said that we saw some symbol in the room that looked like your tattoo." Rick looks to see his son point out the tattoo as the boy said, "And it has the pyramid, the Eye, the two kings, and everything!"

Rick asked, "Really? Alright, I'll check that out when I have the time. Naddie, I need you take your brother somewhere and stay there until I get back." Alex moaned, "Dad, no! Don't let me be with her! She sucks the fun out of everything!" Natalie looks at her little brother and scoffs, "I don't and that's not true!"

"Is too!" Alex said.

"Is not!" Natalie shot back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not to infinity!" Natalie finished with her arms crossed. She heaved a sigh and said, "Look, we're not getting anywhere. Let's just head back to that chamber and wait, okay?" Natalie walks with her brother, then Alex asks his father, "What am I supposed to do with her next to me?" Rick said as he went off to find his wife, "I don't know. Surprise me. Make a better mousetrap."

* * *

**How was that one? Here's a better version of the sequel! I only own my OCs; the characters from the movie and the movie itself are owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. I hope you guys where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Natalie and Alex: The Sibling Duo

**Natalie's POV**

Mice were around the room and squeaked. One of them got near me, but I don't get scared like the other girls from school. One of them got into my hand and rubbed its furry face against my cheek. Alex looked at me and said, "I don't know why animals seem to like you, Naddie." I shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I still love animals. You know, Cleo would always climb on my bed to sleep and would hiss at Uncle Jon."

I gave a small laugh and continued, "She even hissed at my principal from high school when he wanted to talk to Dad back at the mansion. He blamed me for writing graffiti on the walls, but I just found some boys causing trouble and picked up the marker. I chased after them, but they were too fast for me. When Mr. Evans walked down the halls and saw me, he saw the marker in my hands and blamed me. That big fat Curly look-alike jerk."

Alex gave a small laugh and said, "That was pretty funny when she did that." Ever since Alex was born, he was a great brother. Although he drove me nuts as a baby and growing up, I never stopped loving him. I even taught him how to read and write Ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphics and hieratics, and how to fight with fists. We would fight and argue at times, but still make up in the end.

Alex got out a piece of cheese and places it on top of his new mouse trap, which looked like a bunch of mini ramps and looked similar to the stand we hang around at. We heard some noise down the hall and some voices that weren't familiar to us. I said, "Alex, you go up there and hide. I'll be behind one of the statues and see what's what, okay?" He gave a nod, picked up his bag, climbed up the ladder, and laid on the top.

I ran fast behind a cat statue and ducked. I heard a Cockney accent from a man say, "Knock-knock! Anybody home?" I heard a gun click and the man say, "I'll sort out the O'Connells." Whoever this man was, he was definitely up to no good. I looked to see two men that were looking around the room. One had blond hair and fair skin, dark shirt, light pants, and a black hat. The other looked Mediterranean and wore a sweatband, kinda looking like Moses. He wore a bracelet on his wrist, a shirt and vest, and dark pants.

The guy with the hat mumbles in a Cockney accent, "Look at this rubbish! Them Egyptians are always disorganized!" I looked to see Alex use his slingshot and pulled, then a pebble shot the guy at the back of his neck. I quickly hid behind the statue as I heard the man howl in pain. The man whined, "Jacques, someone hit me head!" The other man, Jacques, hissed in a French accent, "Shut up, Spivey! This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the Gods."

I could tell this guy was supersticious and looked to see Alex getting the idea. I raised a hand at Alex to not shoot another pebble yet and looked to see some near me. I picked up one that was a size of a marble, looked to see Spivey's back turned, and threw it at the man's butt. Spivey groaned in pain again as I leaned against the statue I was hiding behind and covered my mouth to stifle my giggle.

Alex rolled on his back and softly laughed, but his chuckle almost echoed around the room. I signaled Alex not to do anymore, but he didn't listen and fired another pebble with his slingshot. As if he already knew, Jacques turned around fast and caught the pebbles as he crushed it to dust. Alex got up and began to back away in fear, while the two men looked up. Before Spivey could get to Alex, Jacques used his arm to block his friend and growled, "I'll take care of this."

I was getting worried about Alex and watched Jacques climb up the ladder. Spivey smirked, "Jacques gonna make a nice filet out of you, my son!" I noticed that the Frenchman was holding a dagger between his teeth and sprang into action. I shouted, "Hey, bozo! Leave my little brother alone!" Spivey looked at me and said, "Ooh, a pretty girly! What are you going to do? Beat me up?"

I got my knife out and said, "Uh, yeah." He was about to get his gun out, but I was like a cat and pounced on him. I began punching that jerk's face with all I've got and didn't break a sweat. I kept giving left jabs and right hooks, then noticed a couple of bruises. I got up and began to twist him in different directions. I got him in a headlock and said, "I call this 'The O'Connell Clamp'!"

Spivey shook his head, "That can't be legal."

I asked, "What?" I got him out of the headlock and flipped him down. Grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back far, I said, "How about 'The Philly Pretzel'?" He grunted, "You're pulling me arms out of me sockets! That's not legal either!" This guy's such a wimp. I moaned, "You crazy?" Flipping him over on his back and having him face me, I held his arms and smirked, "How about 'The Hickory Nut-Crunch'?"

I brought my foot up and stomped on his privates hard, causing him to squeak in pain. He moaned with a squeaky voice, "That's definitely not legal!" I looked at him and said, "This is wrestling, not Queensberry boxing, ya pansy-ass wimp!" Out of nowhere, the other guy came running back in and shouts, "Spivey! Jacques! Let's get out of here!"

Spivey swung his leg from under me, making me land on my back. He runs off as he tells Jacques to go, then the Frenchman slides down the ladder with ease and kicks some loose wood from the stand. He runs off with a smirk, "Au revoir!" I looked to see Alex panic and begin to lose balance as the stand began to teeter. I ran and called, "Alex, just hang on!"

The stand fell apart and knocks into a pillar, making Alex jump onto the pillar as it leaned. I managed to catch Alex as the pillars toppled against each other to create a domino effect. As all the pillars finished collapsing, Alex looked around and said, "Whoa." I muttered to myself as I looked at the mess, "Dad's gonna kill me when he sees this."

We felt the ground under us rumble, then looked to see the pillar lean against the wall that has the symbol similar to Dad's tattoo. Alex and I ran towards the pillar, trying hard to push it up. I moaned, "Ugh, this is not good! Keep pushing!" Alex grunted as he moved his legs, "I'm trying, Naddie!" I kept pushing the pillar up, but I grabbed Alex's wrist as the pillar smashed into the wall and water flooded out like a tidal wave. As all the water finished flowing, we looked to see Dad and Evy on the ground as they gasped for air. They coughed a bit, then we looked at our parents.

Alex said, "Mum?"

I said, "Dad?"

We both said together, "We can explain everything. She/He did it!" We were pointing at each other, then Dad got up and said, "I don't care who did it, but we better get out of here before anything else happens." I looked to see Evy holding a bag that carried something heavy and asked, "Mom, what's in the bag?" Ever since Dad married Evy, I got used to calling her Mom and didn't mind as much.

Evy said, "We found a chest that contains the Bracelet of Anubis." Dad said as he wrings his shirt, "She had to say it was only a chest," then he does an impression of Evy and said in a falsetto voice, "No harm ever came from opening a chest!" I held back a laugh and said, "Just like no harm ever came from reading a book and we all know how that ended up!"

Evy raised her hands and sighed, "I give up. I've become too much like Pandora. Let's just head home now." We headed out of the temple and got on our camels as I had Alex hang onto my waist. Alex asked, "So, when are you going to tell me about the mummy coming back to life?" I said with a little chuckle, "I'll tell you now, kiddo. It all started a long time ago when I was about 12..."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Alex and Natalie have that brother/sister bond, as well as having Natalie call Evy "Mom". Also, a familiar mummy is going to come back to life and will be with our heroine later on ;) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: If you're curious about what Natalie looks like, check out my DeviantArt gallery and looked under my Mummy fan art.**


	3. Digs, Plans, and Intruders

**Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead**

A group of men were digging through the sands at night to search something. A bunch of men wearing black and red were watching the diggers. A strong man with dark skin placed a black book onto a table next to a bunch of papers. The man was Lock-Nah, leader of the Red Turbans and enemy of the Medjai. Lock-Nah smirked, "The Book of the Dead gives life." A beautiful woman with dark hair and brown eyes was holding something golden in her hands, then places the book next to the other one.

She said as she blew dust away, "And the Book of the Living takes life away." Lock-Nah looks at the woman and said, "I thought that was my job?" The woman, who goes by the name of Meela, said to herself, "We're getting close." A car drove towards the dig sight and pulled to a stop. The man in charge of the digging, Mr. Hafez, looked at the three men coming out of the car.

He walked over and asked, "Did you acquire it?" As the diggers were working, a rumbling came from the sand and a mound began to grow. As it grew, the sand started crumbling and getting bigger. As it got bigger, it began to burst and flesh-eating scarabs scurried around. The men began to scramble towards the top fast, but were tripping and had bugs crawling up inside their bodies.

Meela looked over and said, "We're getting very close." The men got themselves some blow torches and were able to kill the bugs. As the scarabs began to disappear, shouts from a bunch of men got everyone's attention. Mr. Hafez looked over and said, "We've found him! We've found him!" Hafez, Lock-Nah, Meela, and the others ran towards the area and found a long object come down. It looked like a dried amber from a sap, but seemed to be enough to cover the average man. Hafez pushed through the crowd, touched the harden sap, and gasped, "It's him! It's Imhotep!"

Meela looked at the corpse's face through the amber and placed a hand over it, looking at the face with desire. Lock-Nah held up an urn saying, "Now, we have those that serve him. Nothing will stand in his way." Red, Spivey, and Jacques met up with Hafez. Red shoved the diggers and growled, "Get out of the way or I'll shoot you in the face!" Spivey whimpered as he added, "He means it! He shot someone before!"

Hafez walked over towards the men and asked, "Did you three acquire it?" Red said, "Oh, we acquired it. But those damn Yanks got the chest before us." Hafez stated, "We need that bracelet." Lock-Nah drew his pistol out and growled, "And we need it before it opens!" He and his men drew their guns out, while the three did the same. Spivey was pointing it to Red's head, but Red moved his partner's arm towards the right direction.

Meela shook her head and sighed, "Enough!" The men put their guns in their holsters, then Meela looked at Hafez and said, "I told you I should've handled it." Hafez looked at Meela and said, "I don't want your past to interfere with this mission." Turning towards the men, he said, "You three failed once. If you don't tell us-" Red calmly said, "Actually, the O'Connells have it with them."

Meela looked at them and calmly asked, "Where is the bracelet?" Red shrugged, "It's on its way to merry ol' London, ma'm." Hafez turned towards his men and said, "Then, London it is." He turned towards his men with the plan and said, "When you have the bracelet, bring the woman by the name of Evelyn to the museum." He held up a picture of Natalie O'Connell and said to Lock-Nah, "Once Imhotep has arisen, find this girl and bring her over: alive and unharmed."

Lock-Nah looks at the photograph of the woman as she was wearing a formal gown that fit her curves in the right places. He looks at the photo with lust and thought of what to do with her. Unknown to the group, a familiar Medjai leader in a dark brown cloak heard everything and left the city immediately without being noticed.

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

I woke up from my nap in my cabin and stretched a bit. The sky was already dark as I looked out the window, then I changed out of my clothes. I brushed my hair out and clipped the half of my hair back with a black barrette, got my white dress with 3/4 length sleeves over my slip that reached my knees, and slipped on a pair of my white flats. I got my black coat on and picked up my suitcase as I headed out on the deck to see London in view.

As the barge docked, Dad had all of us in the car and we headed back to the mansion. Once we pulled into the courtyard, I smiled as I said in Spanish, "Casa del O'Connell." I got my suitcase out of the trunk and said to Alex, "I'll get your suitcase, too. You can help get the chest inside." Alex looked at me and said, "Really? Thanks, Naddie!" I got inside the house with the two suitcases and went upstairs to put them away.

I placed Alex's suitcase in his room and headed towards my room to unpack. I got to my room and placed my suitcase on the bed, got out of my coat, and began to unpack all my clothes and items. Once I was done with the packing, I felt something furry brush against my leg and heard a meow. I looked down to see Cleo, picked her up, and smiled, "Hey, Cleo. Did you miss me, girl?"

She purred in response as she rubbed her face against my cheek, making her whiskers tickle me a bit. Ever since Dad married Evy, I begged them to take Cleo to London with us and promised to be responsible. They agreed and Cleo became part of the family. She likes being around me, Dad, Evy, and Alex. For some reason, she doesn't like Jonathan. I rubbed her head and set her down, then walked out of the room to see Dad dipping Evy over for a romantic kiss. The moment stopped when they looked to see a pair of pantyhose and a bra hanging on the cabinet.

Evy said, "Those knickers are not mine."

I raised my hands and said, "Don't look at me. I don't leave my underwear hanging around the furniture."

Dad began to walk down the hall and mutters, "Jonathan." I looked to see Evy holding a book out to me as she said, "I'm having dreams and visions like you do, Natalie. Your father said that it has to do something with the Egyptian calendar." She flipped the page open to show a scorpion and I asked, "The Year of the Scorpion? Is this about the Scorpion King and the Army of Anubis?"

Evy said, "Yes, it is."

I looked at the book and said, "I think Alex might like this." Evy walks down the steps with me and said, "I think he would. Since you've been working at the British Museum as an intern now, you've been showing Alex many interesting things about different civilizations. He wouldn't stop talking about the Chinese zodiac. What year did he say you both were born in?"

I answered, "I have the Year of the Tiger and Alex has the Hare."

We looked to see Alex near the chest on the table in the living room, then Evy asks with a small smile, "Happy to be home?" Alex looked at us and said, "Couldn't be happier." Evy hands Alex the book and said, "Since you were interested in the Chinese calendar, Egypt has something similar like that." Alex looks at the page and said with interest, "Neat!"

Evy smiled, "Thought you might like that."

I looked at the chest and noticed that the key to it was missing. I asked, "Alex, where did you put the key to the chest?" Alex gave a shrug and said, "I think it was under the couch or somewhere on the floor." I looked at the couch and looked under it, then Evy looked around the floor and the both of us found nothing. Evy began to search through Alex's pockets and said, "Alex, I swear if you lost that key, you're grounded."

"I didn't lose it, just can't find it. There's a difference."

I gave Alex a noogie and said, "Well, you better start finding it, squirt."

Alex slaps my hand away and said, "I will, Naddie. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I remembered you whining for two hours about losing your favorite lipstick." I looked at him and said, "It was a good color! Besides, I didn't lose it. It rolled under my bed and I had to get it by crawling under." We looked to see a Nubian man wearing a red turban and a dark cloak as he said, "Good evening."

By the looks of the man, he spelled out trouble. Evy looks at him and asks, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man simply said, "I'm looking for the chest, of course. Give it to me now." Alex was holding the chest, then Evy draws out a sword and hands one to me. Evy said with a warning tone, "Get out of my house." Alex backs away slowly and said, "Wow, Mum, maybe not the best idea."

I looked at Alex and said, "Alex, just stay back there." I looked to see more men in red turbans come, then I glared at the leader, "I don't know who sent you here or what business you have, but I suggest you leave before I call the police." The Nubian smirked, "They'll never make it in time. Now, I will kill you and take it anyway." Before he could get towards us, a voice that sounded familiar said, "I think not."

* * *

**How was that one? Anyone know who else showed up? I thought of having this show an introduction to our villains, as well as having a foreshadowing of what will happen to Natalie and Alex later on. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Evy Gets Kidnapped and Imhotep Lives

We looked to see Ardeth walk in and was wearing richer robes than what he usually wore. Evy looked at him and gasped, "Ardeth. What are you doing here?" Ardeth stood between me and Mom saying, "Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." The Nubian looked at Ardeth and smirks, "Ardeth Bay." Ardeth gave a small nod and said, "Lock-Nah."

I looked at Ardeth and whispered, "You two know each other?" Ardeth looked at me and said, "Now's not the best time to explain and chat." Lock-Nah sneered, "Yes." He shouted a command in Arabic and had some of his men attack us. I sprung into action as I did a backflip and kicked some men in the jaws. Evy did a cartwheel and kicked the men in the same manner.

Alex was holding the chest and looked at me block a blow from one of the swords. Also, Evy did the same and shoved the men away from her. Alex smiled, "Whoa, Mum! Where did you learn to do that?" Evy took a breather and said, "I have no idea." She was grabbed by the neck and was shoved towards the bookcase, but that didn't stop her when kneed the man in the groin and punched his face in.

She panted, "That I learned from your father and sister!" Ardeth also fought the men off, while Lock-Nah just watched and smirks. One men was about to run me through, but I ducked and rolled over. Using my feet, I kicked him in the stomach and began to disarm him. I looked over to see Alex struggle as he was trying to keep the chest away from a man, but he was thrown to the floor on his side.

I ran towards Alex and checked if he was okay. As I got up, I kept fighting with all I've got. Lock-Nah looked at Ardeth and sneered, "Not bad...for a Medjai!" Ardeth called over his shoulder, "What's in the chest?" Evy blocked a blow and shouted, "The Bracelet of Anubis!" Ardeth and Lock-Nah fought by blocking blows and hitting each other, but Lock-Nah was beating Ardeth down really good. I made a guy have his sword stuck towards the shelf Alex was near and looked at the chest. Ardeth shouted, "They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!"

I ran towards the shelf on the other side, gave a nod to Alex, and we both made the shelf come down and crush the man. As Evy got the chest, a buff guy with dark skin ran in and went towards Evy. I called, "Mom, behind you!" She turned her head and was punched in the face unconscious. Ardeth turned and shouted, "Evelyn!"

The man who hit Evy slung her over his shoulder and picked up the chest in one arm, then Lock-Nah took a distraction and slashed Ardeth's shoulder. I ran towards Ardeth and gently helped him over, then Lock-Nah turned and hurled something towards us. A metal ax of some sort flew towards us, but I luckily moved Ardeth out of the way and made the metal hit the bookshelf.

Lock-Nah looked at me and sneered, "We'll see each other again, roh hurra." He placed his coat back on and walked out of the house. I looked at Ardeth's arm and said, "Don't move. I'll be able to clean it a little." I ran towards the kitchen, got out a dish rag that was clean, and dabbed some water and soap. I came back in and said, "It's going to sting a bit."

Ardeth looked at me and said, "Kalilah, you don't have to." I said as I cut him off, "Ardeth, you're part of the family to me." I placed the rag on his arm and cleaned the blood off his shoulder, then applied pressure to stop the bleeding. I took the rag off and asked, "A little better, Ardeth?" He held my hands and said, "Yes, thank you. We need to find your father."

I ran out with him and Alex, saw a car drive away from the courtyard, and saw Dad and Jonathan. We ran towards Dad and hugged him, then he held the both of us and asked, "Are you two okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, we're fine." Ardeth nodded his head and gave a small smile, "O'Connell." Dad grabbed Ardeth by the front of his tunic and growled, "What the Hell are you doing here?! Uh, scratch that! I don't care! Who the Hell are those people and what are they doing to my wife?!"

Ardeth said, "For that, I'm not sure. But wherever this man is, your wife will surely be." He held up a photo and Alex snatched it. He looked at it and said, "Hey, we know him! He's the curator!" I looked at the photo and said, "Mr. Hafez! He works with her at the British Museum and I'm an intern there." Ardeth looked at us and asked, "Are you sure?" Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You better believe them. These two spend more time there than they do at home."

We ran towards the car and walked as Dad said, "Okay. You're here, bad guys are here, Evy's been kidnapped. Let me guess..." Ardeth said, "Yes, they once again removed the Creature from his grave." Jonathan said, "I don't mean to point fingers, but isn't that your job to make sure that it doesn't happen?" I looked at Jonathan and said, "Duh, it is! There must've be someone else with those guys and knows where Imhotep is buried."

Ardeth said, "That's right. The woman who is is with him, she knows things, things that no living person could know. She knew exactly where the Creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did and now, they have it." Alex looked at all of us and said, "I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." He rolled up his sleeve jacket and showed us a golden bracelet.

I gasped, "Alex..."

Jonathan asked, "Is that gold?"

Alex said, "The minute I put the bracelet on, I was near the pyramids of Giza and WHOOSH! Straight across the desert and near the temple of Karnak!" I could tell how excited he was about this, but Ardeth said quickly, "By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse!" Alex made a gasp, but I raised a brow.

Dad pointed at Ardeth, then to Alex, and to me and Jonathan, "Okay. You, lighten up. You, big trouble. You two, get in the car."

* * *

As we got into the car, we drove off towards the British Museum. I was sitting between Jonathan and Alex, then asked, "Ardeth, what was with that big scare you gave my little brother about?" Ardeth said, "I'm sorry if I scared your younger sibling, but you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens!"

Dad focused on the road and asked, "We? What 'we'?" I began to understand that the legend was true and said, "If he's not killed, he'll raise Anubis's army." Jonathan nudged me, "I take it that's not a good thing?" I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh, yeah. He'll wipe out the world." Jonathan huffed, "Ah, the old 'Wipe-Out-The-World' ploy." As we were getting closer to the building, Ardeth explained, "Whomever can kill the Scorpion King can send his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."

Dad steered, "So, that's why they dug up Imhotep. 'Cause he's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." Ardeth nodded, "That is their plan." I kept thinking about what happened nine years ago and the horrible memories of Imhotep began to haunt me. I could still see the faces of Mark, Andrew, and David screaming in agony as they lay dead. Also, Imhotep being around me by touching my face, calling me Azucena, and him saying that I belonged to him before he died still gave me nightmares.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Dad said, "Alex, I want you to do me a big favor: Stay in here and protect the car."

Jonathan raised a hand and said, "I can do that."

Alex said, "Protect the car? C'mon, Dad. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Dad ruffled my brother's hair and said, "I know." Alex moves his head back and whined, "Dad!" I mimicked Alex, then said, "Dad, I'm going with you and Ardeth." He looked at me and said, "Are you sure? You really want to?" I nodded my head and sighed, "There have been too many bad memories, but I'll be able to face my fears. Andrew told me not to be a quitter before he died, so I'm doing it for him, Mark, and David."

I got out of the car as Jonathan sighed, "If anyone is going to be screaming, it's going to be me." I looked at Jonathan and said, "You know, you two should stay here and keep an eye on things." I shut the door and got towards the trunk as Ardeth and Dad were getting the weapons out. Dad asks Ardeth, "You want the shotgun?"

"No, I prefer the Thompson," Ardeth replied.

I got out some pistols and put some bullets in, while Dad and Ardeth began to load their weapons. Ardeth looks at Dad's tattoo and said, "If I were to say to you that I am a stranger traveling from the East, seeking that which is lost..." Dad looks at him and said, "Then, I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the West. It is I whom you seek. How did you..."

Ardeth holds Dad's wrist up and said, "Then, it is true. You have the sacred mark."

I said, "He had that since he was in an orphanage in Cairo. Ardeth, what are you saying?"

Ardeth said, "That mark means that your father is a protector of man. A warrior for God. A Medjai."

Dad sighed as he slings the shell rounds over his shoulder, "Sorry, you got the wrong guy."

We headed inside the museum and kept our eyes out for anything suspicious. I held my guns and kept walking along the halls, then signaled the men towards one of the exhibits. I heard some chanting somewhere and whispered, "They're coming from the basement." As we walked into the mummy exhibit, we kept walking with our guns out. I held back a scream as the mummies came to life, but they didn't attack us for some reason.

I muttered to myself, "Oh no..." I led Dad and Ardeth to the basement door to see it open, then we walked towards the rail area and leaned against the beams to keep ourselves hidden. I looked over without being seen as I saw the men from before bowing and chanting, Evy bound with ropes as she was sitting up on an altar, and a large amber sap that was hardened. Hafez was using the spell from the Book of the Dead and chants, "Iatuei, iatuei, IATUEI!"

A decayed hand shot out of the amber, then the amber broke away as a familiar mummy came out. I leaned against the beam as fear took over and the nightmares I had before kept appearing in my mind. I whispered as I heard Evy say, "Imhotep."

* * *

**How was that one? Danger's at hand, Ardeth's here to help, and a familiar dead guy is back from the grave! Will Natalie be able to face her fears now that Imhotep is alive? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: Special thanks to grapejuice101 for making a poster for my story. You go, girl!**


	5. Escapes and Crazy Rides

I kept breathing heavy as I clutched my pistols. My hands were getting sweaty and sticky, but I didn't care. I was scared out of my mind and the memories still came to haunt me. Imhotep growled, _"What year is it?"_ Hafez looked at the corpse and said, _"My Lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion."_

_"Truly?"_

_"Yes."_

All I heard was evil laughter from Imhotep and I took a peek to see Evy helpless. Imhotep glared at her and went towards her in anger. He growled, _"Nefertiri, where is your sister? Answer me!"_ Evy looked at him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Imhotep shouted, _"Don't play games, Nefertiri! You know who I'm talking about! WHERE'S AZUCENA?!"_ He raised a hand and was close to hitting her, but stopped as he heard the doors open.

Walking into the room was a beautiful woman with dark hair, olive complexion, and dark eyes. When I saw her, I could almost see her in Egyptian jewelry and have golden body paint on her skin. I looked at her again as she was and thought to myself, _Where have I seen her? Why does she look familiar?_ Ardeth told me before that the woman with these men was named Meela Nais.

Meela walked towards Imhotep and Hafez said, "Do not be frightened." She looked at Imhotep and said, "I am not afraid. _I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated._" Imhotep looked at her with some sort of hatred for some reason and growled, _"Where is Azucena? I've lost her once when I was brought back to life and I don't want to lose her again."_ Meela looked at him and reassured, _"I'll be able to find her for you. When did you last see her when you came to life?"_

Imhotep sighed, _"She was really young. One of the Americans had a daughter that looked just like her. She was frightened and terrified, almost like she doesn't remember me. I promised her that I will have her back and make her love me again."_ Meela looked at him and answered, _"I'm sure you will be able to see her again. It would make you proud."_

I could tell by the look on her face that she's up to something and is lying. I heard Dad say, "You know, a couple of years ago, this would've seemed very strange to me." Dad tapped my shoulder and whispered, "We're going down there and get her out of there. Stay behind the crates and only fire when I start." We went down the stairs without being seen and I watched Dad go behind another crate.

I overheard Hafez say, "Lord Imhotep would be pleased that we have the bracelet." I heard the chest click open and silence; they got something else besides the bracelet. Hafez growled, "Where's the bracelet? Where is it?" Lock-Nah said with a hint of anger, "I think I know." I leaned against the crate and heard Meela say, _"I know where she is. She's grown up beautifully as she did back then and is here."_

I heard Evy say, "If you touch my daughter or try to hurt her, I'll send you two back to Hell!" Meela added, _"I thought this would please you to watch Azucena's older sister die."_ She snapped her fingers, then I heard struggling and Evy shouting at the men to stay away from her. I heard fire crackling and Evy murmur, "Oh my God..." Imhotep growled, _"The Underworld awaits you."_

Evy shouts, "You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!" Hafez smirks, "Not after we put you in your grave first." Imhotep shouted a command, then Meela translated, "Burn her!" I looked to see the men lift the alter towards a flaming sarcophagus as Evy yelled, "You bast-" She started to scream as she was close to going towards the flames, but Dad lept over and slings her over his shoulder.

As Dad held her, he began shooting. I started shooting and Ardeth began to return fire. The men were shooting everywhere and I watched Evy get seated on a small crate near me. I began to untie her ankles as Dad cut her wrists free. I handed her an extra pistol, loaded mine, and the three of us began to fire. Evy and I began to blow up a crate that was filled with gasoline and watched it burn a couple of men when the bullets hit.

Dad swapped back towards his shotgun and fired. Imhotep turned his head and shouted, _"YOU!"_ I looked to see Imhotep face me and his look changed from anger to shock. He said, _"Azucena?"_ As he was about to come near me, Dad fired his shotgun and hits the mummy's shoulder. Dad shoved me and said, "Go! Move it!" I kept running up towards the steps and didn't bother to look back. We got towards the top and watched Imhotep grab a dark blue urn.

He roared, _"Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! YOUR MASTER IS HERE!"_ He pulls the stopper off, sand blew around, and four mummies that looked like those guards from Hamunaptra appeared. Dad groaned, "Oh no, not these guys again!" We made a dash for the door and I heard Imhotep roar, _"DESTROY THEM!"_ I ran as fast as I could as I heard the roars echo and never stopped running.

* * *

When we got outside, we ran for the parking lot. I looked back to see Evy pull a bench to block the doors and Dad grab her arm saying, "Honey, whatcha doin'? These guys don't use doors!" We all ran and found the car empty. I shouted, "WHERE THE HELL'S JONATHAN?!" We looked to see a double decker bus come through and saw the driver with a passenger: Jonathan and Alex!

We ran towards the bus, then Evy and Ardeth got on. Dad asked, "What's the matter with my car?"

Jonathan stated, "I was forced to find a means of transportation!"

I shouted in alarm, "A DOUBLE DECKER BUS?! WHO'S IDEA IS THIS?!"

I ran into the bus as Jonathan pointed at Alex, "It was his idea!"

Alex shouted, "Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

The two started arguing, then Dad shouted, "JUST GO!" I got my gun loaded and said, "If he thinks about having me be with him again, I'd shave his ass and teach him to walk backwards!" Dad got on the bus next to me and Ardeth, then we looked out the rear window to see the mummies burst out of the wall. They spotted us and ran, then two of them stepped on top of the car and smashed it.

Dad moaned, "Oh no, no! Not my car!"

I shouted, "Dammit, I used to practice driving it before I got my license!" The mummies kept charging after us, then Dad mutters to himself, "Oh, I hate mummies." Ardeth loads his gun and said, "Happy to see me now?" Dad answers as he goes to the upper level of the bus, "Just like old times, huh?" I looked to see the mummies shove some people away and two of them scaled across a building like spiders.

The other two jumped from a pillar along the sides of Saint Paul's Cathedral as they kept going after us. One of the mummies jumped over and roared at us, then I began to fire at the mummy as Ardeth began to blow its legs off. He looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I said as I reloaded, "Never better!" I ducked out of the way as the mummy from before hung onto the bars and knocks Ardeth over hard.

Before the mummy could hit him, I got up and kicked the mummy hard towards the seat. Jonathan kept driving, then the mummy climbs up and its nails grew long as claws. It turned to me and was about to swipe me, but Ardeth shoved me out of the way and got scratched. Evy shouted as she held Alex, "Turn, turn, turn!" Jonathan swerved a turn hard, making Ardeth and the mummy hit into one of the seats. I smacked towards the window as the side of my face hit the glass.

We swerved into another turn and bumped into a car that was parked along the curb, then another turn was made. I held onto the bars as I felt a bit dizzy from those turns, then focused as the mummy clawed Ardeth again. The mummy roared and Ardeth yelled, then the mummy's head was blown clean off from a gunshot. I looked to see Evy holding Dad's shotgun and watched her blow the mummy out of the window.

Alex screamed, "LOOK OUT!" We pulled into an alley and I looked to see a sign say "**Low Bridge**". I held onto the bars and shut my eyes tight, praying that we'd make it alive. I heard the screeching of metal being brushed against on the top and I looked to see us driving on Tower Bridge. The bus pulled along to the side as Alex wrapped his arms around Jonathan as he said, "Great driving, Uncle Jon!"

Jonathan seemed to be out of breath and said, "Yeah..." The bus already pulled to a stop as I looked to see Dad come down. He held me and asked, "You okay, Natalie?" I hugged him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked to see Ardeth slumped against the seat and asked, "Ardeth, are you alright?" The Medjai leader looked at me as he panted, "This was...my first bus ride."

* * *

**Whoo, how was that one? Talk about adrenaline rush, huh? That had me going, too! Looks like Imhotep wants Natalie, Meela is up to something, and our heroes made it out alive. What's going to happen to Alex and Natalie? That's up next! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

******AN: If you're curious about how to say Azucena's name, it's "a-ZOO-SAY-na". Hope this helps.**


	6. Natalie and Alex Kidnapped

I looked over at Evy and Dad talking to each other, then they started kissing. Alex moaned as he walked towards the exit, "Oh, please! Get a room." I walked over towards him and said, "You know, it might not gross you out when you get older." Alex looked at me and said, "If you get a boyfriend, try not to be all mushy in front of me." I gave a small laugh and said, "I promise."

I looked back to see Mom and Dad, then a large hand clamped over my mouth and a strong arm grabbed me around the waist. I bit the person's hand and shouted, "Let me go!" I looked to see Alex grabbed by Lock-Nah and was shoved into the car. I looked to see Dad come running and I tried to get out, but the guy holding me was too strong and threw me in.

Alex was shaking and I held him for comfort. I asked, "What do you want from us?" Lock-Nah smirked, "We need the bracelet to find the Oasis. You? Our master has been waiting for you. He'd be pleased to see his princess with him again." I growled, "Tell him to go to Hell again! If he thinks I'm going to see him with open arms, you're out of your mind!" Lock-Nah leaned over and pressed two of his fingers against my neck, then I started to black out as I saw the bridge split and Dad hang on to the edge.

* * *

After what seemed to be half an hour, I woke up and was somewhere dark. I couldn't see where I was and I couldn't move my arms. I turned my head a bunch of times and blinked my eyes, but I still couldn't see anything and felt my eyes being covered by some rough fabric; I figured I was blindfolded. My hands were tied behind me and I was seated in some kind of chair. I cried out, "Could someone please tell me where the Hell I am?!"

I kept pulling my arms, but winced as the rope got into my skin. I stopped as I heard footsteps and some metal being sheathed. I felt my head jerked back and a blade against my neck, which made me give a small gasp. I heard Lock-Nah growl, "Silence! If you don't keep quiet, I'll cut your throat!" I was shaking and heard Hafez say, "Lock-Nah, put your sword away. This girl's scared enough in the position she's in." I felt the blade come away from my neck and dropped my head low.

I asked, "Where's Alex? If you or your men hurt him, I'll-"

Hafez said, "Relax, Miss O'Connell. Your brother's safe."

I mumbled, "Yeah, hard to believe that I'm hired by some scumbag like you." Hafez said nothing, but I heard extra footsteps come. I heard heels click and a woman's voice say, "Well done, Lock-Nah." I tilted my head and felt my arms being grabbed. I was jerked up from the chair and was shoved on my knees. Lock-Nah held my head and shoulders down as he smirked, "Bow to your priest, princess."

My breathing was hard and I could almost hear rotten flesh come towards me. I guess I could almost feel the position Andrew was in when he had his eyes and tongue removed: helpless and scared. I heard Imhotep's voice say, _"I didn't order her to be bound."_ Lock-Nah said something in Egyptian about me being reckless and had to be restrained.

_"Lock-Nah, untie her."_ Imhotep ordered. I felt the ropes being cut and brought my wrists up. I didn't get a chance to rub them as I was yanked up to my feet. I was shaking and panting, then felt a rotten hand on my face. I turned away from his touch and felt Imhotep's knuckles gently brush my cheekbones. He said, _"Don't be frightened, Azucena. I'm here. Hold still."_

I felt his hands go behind my head to untie the blindfold. The fabric slipped away from my eyes and I didn't bother to open them. I felt Imhotep gently turn my face towards him and heard him say, _"Look at me."_ I opened my eyes and looked at Imhotep's face. His eyes still had that fire when he saw me the last time before Dad killed him. I growled, "Remember me, you murdering bastard?"

Imhotep glared at me and started to remember what had happened nine years ago. He said, _"You think I don't know you, but you're wrong. I still know you and will bring her soul into you. You will be with me forever. You belong to me."_ I spit in his face and growled, "I don't belong to anyone, not even you!" Imhotep wiped his face and smirks, _"You have that spirit she had. I will have you by my side again."_

He walked away with Meela and Hafez, then I was left alone with Lock-Nah. He looked at me and said, "I could see why he wants you badly. You're beautiful as an orchid. I wouldn't mind having you near me." I could tell what he was up to and watched him place his hand near my waist. I slapped it away from him, but he kept doing it. I growled, "No, get your hands away from me!"

He looked at me and said, "I like a woman with spirit." He cornered me and began to place his hand near my thigh. I slapped his hand away more, then I bit his hand as it came towards my chest. He pulled back in pain, then he glared at me and backhanded me to the ground. My cheek stung bad and I tried to get away. However, Lock-Nah was on top of me and began to fondle my dress.

He growled, "I hate rejection! If he can't have you, I will!" I started clawing at his face and screamed, "GET OFF ME! STOP IT!" I kept screaming and felt his hands travel towards my underwear. I tried to kick him off, but he was too strong and weighed more. Tears were filling up my eyes as he began to kiss my neck, then I kneed him in the groin and got up to run.

However, I was tackled to the ground and got the beating of my life. I was punched in the stomach hard, smacked across the face, and kicked in my sides. I felt my ribs bruise and felt the wind knocked out of me. Lock-Nah growled, "I didn't say you can go, roh hurra!" I was tearing up and sobbed, "No, stop it! Please!" Lock-Nah pinned my arms over my head and was on top of me again.

He pulls out a dagger and positioned it near the front of my chest. Before he could do his worst, I looked to see Imhotep grab Lock-Nah by the neck and begin to strangle him. I got up a little and watched Imhotep roar, _"STAY AWAY FROM HER! She is not to be harmed by you or your men! If I catch you trying to beat her or rape her again, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"_ I curled myself into a ball and started crying. I heard footsteps come towards me and Imhotep ask with concern, _"Are you alright?"_

I didn't bother to look at him or speak to him, but I felt myself being carried bridal style and shook with silent sobs. We were up some stairs and near a room that was guarded by two men that didn't seem strong. One of them opened the door and I looked to see Alex sitting near a window sill. I felt myself being placed on the bed gently and felt a lock of hair moved away from my face.

I kept my eyes closed and heard Imhotep leave the room, as well as the door closing. I looked over and said, "Thank you." I didn't see him anywhere as I said this and placed my head back on the pillow. Alex looked at me and asked, "Are you okay, Naddie?" I nodded my head and sighed, "I'll be fine, Alex." I wiped my tears away and sighed, "I wish Mom and Dad were here."

Alex asked, "What happened?"

I sighed, "After I was knocked out, I woke up tied to a chair and blindfolded. After I was released, Imhotep said that he still wants me as his bride and I refused. When he left with Hafez and the woman, I was left alone with Lock-Nah. He gave me the worst beating when he was about to..." I stopped myself and didn't want to say 'rape', then sighed, "He was about to do something horrible to me, but Imhotep stopped him. I don't know why he did it, but I'm sort of grateful that he did."

I got up to see a dresser with a mirror and looked at my face. I cheek was still red from the hit and there were some nasty marks on my neck. I winced as I touched my face and sighed, "Why is it that men always hit so hard? WHAM! It feels like your eyeball's about to explode." I looked at the window sill and said, "You can sleep on the bed. I'll be okay over there." I sat on the velvet seat and laid down on it like a bed, seeing that the window sill was long enough.

I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. As I was dreaming, I felt sand come near my arm and a hand move a lock of hair from my face. I felt the same hand on my forehead heard a voice chanting as I felt the pain from my body leave me. I heard the voice whisper in Egyptian, _"Soon, my princess. Very soon."_ I felt the sand brush away from me, then I woke up a bit.

I looked around the room to see the door closed and touched my face. I noticed that my cheek doesn't hurt at all and my body didn't feel sore. I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror to see no marks on my face, then sighed. I said to myself, "How did this-" I was cut off when I looked to see Alex shoot up and begin crying. I got towards the bed and gently shook him.

I said, "Alex, Alex, Alex! It's me! What happened?" Alex hugged me and sobbed, "Natalie, it was awful! We were trying to get home, but you're not there! You were gone! I don't wanna lose you!" I hugged Alex and comforted him as I said, "Alex, don't cry. It's only a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere." Alex still kept crying in my arms, then I rocked him as I sang:

Laying alone with the history that made you

Cold and uncertain inside

Well careful now, deep breath

The water's still rising, but your silver lining's inside

When you, you feel like you're breaking down

And ya, your body's just giving in

And ya, you can't go on broken like this any longer

Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear

Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby, lullaby

You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living

You're searching for some reason why

You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy

Aching for comfort tonight

When your heart's too sore to beat

And ya, you fear it might never heal

And ya, you feel not even beggars want you, I do

Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear

Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby

Don't you cry

Let the darkness within you feel alive

Don't despair, have no fear

You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby, lullaby

This lullaby

Don't you cry

This lullaby

Close your eyes

I looked to see Alex already asleep and gently laid him back on the bed, then tucked him in the covers. I ruffled his hair and whispered, "Good night, buddy." I got towards the seat near the window and laid down as I wrapped my arms around myself, then fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? Imhotep wants Natalie, but she still hates him for what he did those years ago. Also, Lock-Nah has a lust for our heroine. Good thing that a familiar mummy stopped him from what could've happened :) The song Natalie sings was from the first story, which is "Lullaby" by Emmy Rossum. ****I don't own the song; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Grieving Over Loved Ones

**Third Person POV**

Imhotep went towards the room the two were in. He didn't want to wake anyone up, then turned himself into sand as he got under the door. The sand flowed into the room like dust and changed back to the mummy. The undead man looked at Natalie and moved a lock of hair from her face. Looking at the welt on her cheek and bruises on her neck, he gently placed a hand to the woman's forehead and began to quietly chant a healing spell.

He remembered how she held her stomach in pain and chanted more. He looked at the sleeping girl and gently whispered in her ear, _"Soon, my princess. Very soon."_ He changed back into sand and blew away towards the bottom of the door. He changed back to normal and walked up the stairs, then saw Meela near the balcony. He walked over towards the balcony and said, _"I will go to Ahm Shere. Kill the Scorpion King and take over his army."_

Meela looked at him and said, _"And you and your princess will rule the world...together."_ Imhotep nodded his head, then turned as Hafez said, _"My Lord, the Americans have the Scepter of Osiris. I have seen it with my own eyes."_ Imhotep glared and said, _"Even when we go to Ahm Shere, my powers will return and I will have no need of the Scepter."_ He looked at everyone and told them to leave.

He looked at the night sky and kept thinking about Natalie. It felt long when he last saw her. He started to regret what he has done to her by scaring her, threatening to kill Evy, and bringing the girl in danger. As he was looking up, he heard someone singing:

Laying alone with the history that made you

Cold and uncertain inside

Well careful now, deep breath

The water's still rising, but your silver lining's inside

When you, you feel like you're breaking down

And ya, your body's just giving in

And ya, you can't go on broken like this any longer

Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear

Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby, lullaby

You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living

You're searching for some reason why

You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy

Aching for comfort tonight

When your heart's too sore to beat

And ya, you fear it might never heal

And ya, you feel not even beggars want you, I do

Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear

Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby

Don't you cry

Let the darkness within you feel alive

Don't despair, have no fear

You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby, lullaby

This lullaby

Don't you cry

This lullaby

Close your eyes

As Imhotep heard the song, he recognized it coming from the girl. He let the words sink in and he looked at the sky again sadly. Tears formed in the mummy's eyes as he remembered the last moment with Azucena when she was dying in his arms. He remembered her saying, _"Remember that love never dies and will continue. We'll see each other again, years from now. We'll be together and live on..."_

Imhotep bowed his head as a tear landed on the stone rail, _"Azucena, you promised that we'll see each other again. I don't know how I will make her understand that you're her. Once I reach Ahm Shere, I need a sign from you."_ Imhotep held on to the rail to keep himself up as his body shook with silent sobs about the painful memories of his beloved's death. From the doorway, Meela looked in jealousy and anger when she heard the corpse speak of his dead princess. Meela mutters to herself, "That little whore will be gone once we reach Ahm Shere."

* * *

Rick held Evy close as he stroked her back to soothe her sobs. Evy lets out a shaky breath when she couldn't cry anymore, while Jonathan looked at his sister and brother-in-law sadly. Ardeth broke the silence and said, "Do not fear for your son and daughter, my friends. For he wears the bracelet, they won't harm him." Evy looked at her husband and asked in shock, "Alex was wearing the bracelet?"

Rick explained, "When he put it on, he said he saw the pyramids at Giza and then the temple at Karnak." Ardeth adds, "Yes, and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show them the next step of the journey." Evy said, "If we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any idea where to look for them next." Rick O'Connell thought for a bit and said, "Seems to me we need a magic carpet."

Before they headed towards the mansion, Rick asks Ardeth, "What about Natalie? What do they want with her?" Ardeth looked at him and sighed, "I am not sure, but Imhotep is still determined to make your daughter his bride." Rick ran a hand over his face and sighed, then he said, "If he tries to hurt her or threaten her, I'll send that bastard back to Hell again."

Once everyone reached the manor, Jonathan and Evy began to pack a few clothes. Rick packed up some of his weapons and ammunition. Once Rick got towards Natalie's room, he sees a few sketches hanging on the wall. He looked at one that showed Natalie with him, both happy together. He notices a sketch of his late wife, Fadiyah, and looked at the face. The woman looked very much like Natalie with her raven hair and facial features, except she has dark brown eyes instead of blue like her daughter's.

Rick's eyes filled up with tears as he sighed, "I hope you're still watching over her. She really missed you as much as I did. Watch over her and Alex." He walks out of the room and meets up with the others, then they headed towards a barge headed for Egypt. As the four got on the boat, Evy looks at her husband and said, "Rick, you've been quiet."

Rick sighed sadly, "It almost feels like history's repeating itself, Evy. I left Natalie when she was little, then she found me a year after my wife died. I lost her again when you and Natalie were kidnapped by Imhotep, now she's taken away by him and Alex is with her. I don't know how I'll go through with this. I'm worried about her and Alex." Evy holds her husband's hand and said, "I know we'll be able to have them back. All we can do is pray for them and let God watch over them."

Evy looks at the moon and sang softly:

I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe

I pray she finds your light

And holds it in her heart

As darkness falls each night

Remind her where you are

Every mother's prayer

Every child knows

Need to find a place

Guide her to a place

Give her faith so she'll be safe

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a POV switch to see what the other characters are thinking, have a bit of a backstory of Natalie's late mother, and showing how some of the characters are dealing with some pain. I don't own the songs; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. A Fight and A Dream

**Natalie's POV**

We woke up pretty early and got on a boat towards Cairo. After that, we were on the train headed for Karnak. For the remainder of the trip, Lock-Nah had to keep an eye on both of us and was a big jerk. Ever since last night, he was still being a douche and kept treating us horribly. As the train moved, Lock-Nah picked up Alex by the waist and dragged me by the arm towards the passenger area.

I noticed that Meela is holding a familiar book, which made Alex say, "Hey, the Book of the Dead!" Alex was placed on the ground and I held Alex's shoulder for reassurance. Meela looked at him sweetly and said, "What a bright little child." She ruffled his hair lightly and said, "Your mother must be missing you and your sister terribly. If you wish to see her again, you better behave."

Alex tilted his head away and said, "Lady, I only obey my parents and my older sister. What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Lock-Nah jerks Alex by the collar of his jacket and growled, "Silence!" Meela holds Alex's face gently and said as she kissed his cheek, "Because your parents and sister wouldn't put poisonous snakes into your bed...when you were sleeping."

This made Alex get a little creeped out, but I could tell she was telling Alex to behave himself in a very creepy way. Hafez looked at us and said, "Lord Imhotep would like to see the boy and the woman." Lock-Nah held the both of us and smirks, "Now, let's see how brave you are." He shoved Alex, which made him growl, "Hey, watch the suit! Hey!" Lock-Nah still had a good grip on my wrist and pulled me hard. I glared at him and said, "You're hurting me."

He gave a twisted smile and said, "If you behave yourself, I won't." I looked at him and said, "I'd never be the first one to say this, but it's true that all men are bastards. You're one of them." I left out the men close to my family and my father when I said this, seeing Lock-Nah glaring at me. He said nothing and just shoves me into the car next to Alex.

I looked around to see some artifacts of Egypt and Imhotep wearing black robes over his body, then the mummy turned to face us. I noticed he was wearing a black mask that resembled a man and recognized it years ago. Alex gave a small gasp as I placed my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. Imhotep slowly walked toward us and said to Alex, _"I know you can understand me, little one. So, you must listen carefully because..."_ He then said in English, "It is you who are the Chosen One, you who will take me to Ahm Shere."

Alex spoke up and asked, "And what if I don't? What if I get a little...lost?"

Imhotep gave a low chuckle and said, "You have strength, little one. You are your father's son, but I know something you don't." Using his powers, Imhotep raised his arm as he got down to Alex's level and reveals the bracelet on Alex's wrist. Imhotep continues, "This bracelet came to be as a gift and a curse. The sands of time have already begun to pour against you."

He holds up an hourglass and sets it on a table, having the sand begin to fall through the bottom glass. Alex said, "Yeah, yeah, I already heard that part. The minute I put the bracelet on, I have seven days to wait until the Scorpion King wakes up." Imhotep said to him, "Did you also hear that if you don't get into the pyramid when the sun strikes on that very morning, that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"

I froze immediately and realized that the bracelet would kill my brother. Alex said, "That part I missed. Hey, wait a minute! That only means I have five days left!" Imhotep said, "Then, I believe it's best that we don't get lost. Don't you?" Alex glared at the masked figure and said, "Our dad is going to kick your ass." Imhotep said nothing, but pulls the mask off as Alex jumped back with a yelp.

Imhotep stood looked at Alex in anger and growled, "I do not think so." He got up and signals Lock-Nah to take Alex away, but said, _"Leave the woman here. I'd like to speak with her alone."_ Lock-Nah takes Alex out of the room, then the doors closed. I looked at Imhotep as he circled around me, almost like a wolf closing in on its prey. He said as he placed a gloved hand under my chin, _"You still remind me of her. Why don't you remember me in the past? What have I done to make you turn away from me?"_

I glared, "You ruined my life nine years ago when you came back from the dead! I still have nightmares whenever I hear your name or even look at you! You kidnapped me and my stepmother for some ritual, nearly had my father killed, and you even took the lives of three men that were family to me! No, you killed and sucked them dry to regenerate!"

Imhotep was still calm and said, _"Those were for a good reason. Let me explain-"_

I cut him off and said, "If it's about your princess, forget it! I'm not her! I am me! You're a murderer, a kidnapper, and a monster!" I felt myself shake and began to hit his chest as I shouted, "You ruined everything! I hope you go back to Hell, you murdering bastard!" He held my wrists, shook me, and growled,_ "Enough! I understand how you feel and I want to help you! If you want to keep your brother safe, you must listen to me! I know about your dreams and even had the same ones. I know who the little boy was in the dreams. You were the girl and the boy was-"_

I shoved him away and shouted, "NO! I don't want to hear anything about what I dreamed about or anything from you! If you think about trying to use me as a sacrifice for your princess or put her soul into me, I won't do it! Just leave me alone!" I went towards the door, felt my arm grabbed, and my lips were pressed by his own. I felt sick to my stomach as he kissed me, pulled away, and slapped him across the face in anger.

I yelled, "I HATE YOU!" I opened the door, got out, and slammed it shut behind me. I stomped to where Alex was and heard Meela ask, "How did it go?" I glared, "Why do you care? I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't want to be a part of it!" She gave a small glare and led three men that I knew from the dig: Red, Jacques, and Spivey.

I was so angry about what had happened, went into the room that Alex and I shared, and flopped onto my bed as I screamed my head off into a pillow. Alex looked at me and asked, "You okay, Naddie?" I took the pillow off my face, looked at him, and sighed, "No, now's not a good time to chat. I'm still scared for you. I'm still mad at what that rotting, talking garbage heap did to me those years ago and just now."

I heard knocks on the door and said, "Yeah, what do you want?" I opened the door to see a young man hold up a tray with two platters. He said, "Dinner?" I took the tray and said, "Thanks." I slammed the door shut and said, "Chow time." I lifted the platters up and noticed that there were some fruit, cooked meat, and bread. It looked good, but I didn't feel like eating.

Alex ate his food and asked, "Naddie, aren't you going to eat?" I sighed, "No, not hungry. Still pissed off at him and agitated. If I think about talking to him again, I'll give him the silent treatment." Alex asked, "Who, Lock-Nah?" I bit into some bread and sighed, "No, Imhotep. He's still claiming that I'm his princess that was murdered before his wedding night 3,000 years ago. I never forgave him after what he did to my godfather and the two men that were like my uncles. He kept saying that he knows of my dreams that I keep having and would help me, but I wouldn't buy it. I tried to make a run for it, but he just grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. It felt so disgusting kissing dead flesh and I was angry, then I smacked him and that was it."

I finished eating my dinner and decided to turn in. I took the barrette out of my hair and brushed it out; I was somewhat happy that I was given a chance to take care of my hygiene by shaving my legs, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and washing my face. I looked at Alex and said, "Turn around and don't look, kiddo." I watched him turn around and got out of my dress, wearing only my slip and underwear.

I placed my dress on a chair near the vanity and got into bed. He looked and asked, "How come you're getting the fair treatment with the stuff?" I shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I'm not the only girl here or something." I turned the lights off and fell asleep. As I was a sleep, I kept seeing myself in Egypt 3,000 years ago.

* * *

A woman was walking around the palace and went towards the lily pond. She wore golden jewelry and a light lavender dress with a dark purple sheer layer over the front. She had black hair that was in curls that fell to her back and was held by a hairband that matched her dress, blue eyes, and fair skin with a bit of a tan; she looked just like me! I picked one of the flowers and watched the small fish swim around. As I was sitting there, a pair of hands covered my eyes and a voice said, _"Guess who."_ I laughed and said, "_I know it's you, Imhotep._" I turned to face him and asked, _"How are things with the priests?"_ He sat next to me and held my hands, _"Fine. Azucena, there's something I want to tell you."_

I nodded, _"I'm listening. What is it?"_ Imhotep still held my hands and sighed, _"Your Highness, I have known you since we were children. I liked being around with you and playing with you. As we got older, I still grew attached to you. You're beautiful, kind, funny, and wise. You're also a good fighter."_ I felt my heart flutter and watched him bend on one knee.

He held up a sapphire ring that had small diamonds around it on a golden band saying, _"Will you marry me?"_ I didn't know how to respond, but I nodded my head and smiled, _"Yes. Yes! I will, Imhotep!"_ The two of us laughed, then Imhotep lifted me up by my waist and swung me around. We both stopped, kissed each other passionately, and looked at each other lovingly. I laid my head near his chest and sighed, _"I love you, Imhotep."_ He ran his fingers through my hair and said, _"I love you, Azucena."_

I woke up a little and held the covers close to my body. I moaned, "It's that dream again. Oh my God!" I gasped to myself and couldn't believe the dream I had; Imhotep was the boy and man in my dreams! I was his princess and lover, Azucena. I thought about the ring and looked at it on the dresser. It was the same as the one Ardeth gave to me when Dad married Evy. I looked at the jewel and sighed, "I feel like shit right now. I gotta tell him in the morning when I have the chance."

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Natalie's starting to remember the past and starts to have second thoughts about what she said to Imhotep earlier. I thought of having a funny moment by having Natalie give Lock-Nah trouble; I don't own the quote. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Visions of the Past and Leaving Clues

The next morning, I woke up pretty early and took a small bath. I was only given the better bathroom that was much cleaner than the other ones that the men used. After washing myself, I brushed my hair into a half-back and clipped my barrette on. I slipped into my underwear, slip, dress, and shoes. I finished putting on my necklace and held the ring in my hands. I walked out to see Alex sitting with Lock-Nah.

I held back a laugh as Alex decided to push Lock-Nah's buttons as he kept asking, "Are we there yet?" Lock-Nah would still respond, "No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

As Lock-Nah was trying not to lose his temper, he kept saying "no" a hundred times. After he lost it, he brought his dagger up and slammed the point between Alex's fingers. Alex looked at the blade and said, "Wow, that was amazing! Perfect aim!" Lock-Nah glared as he pulled the dagger out of the table, "What are you talking about? I missed." I sat on the seat and looked at my nails a bit.

I heard some finger drumming on the table as I looked to see Alex imitate Lock'Nah's actions. As Alex tapped once more, Lock-Nah leaned over and was about to lose it. Alex said quickly, "I have to go to the bathroom!" The look on Lock-Nah's face was so hilarious that I tried so hard not to laugh. I watched to see the two leave, then Lock-Nah glared at me, "What are you staring at?"

I simply shrugged and said, "Nothing. If you can try putting up with that for days, try nine years." I gave a tiny wink at Alex as the two left, then I looked up to see Meela walk over towards me. She gave a deadly glare, but calmly said, "He would like to see you now."

I looked at her and sneered, "Do you need to supervise me? I'm not a little kid."

She sighed, "I never said you were." I got up from my spot, walked with her towards the room from before, and opened the door. I looked behind to see Meela close the door and looked to see three bodies that looked like they were sucked dry. I almost felt sick to my stomach as I walked over the bodies, then looked to see Imhotep regenerated. He looked handsome in ways as he did back in ancient times. I got out of my daydream and bowed my head low. I sighed, "I don't know if I'll ever get over the loss nine years ago, but I'll never forgive for what you did to me." He lifted my chin up and asked, _"Why do you still fear me? I didn't mean to cause you so much pain."_

I felt myself tear up about the deaths those years ago and said, "You took three men that were family to me. You killed them to regenerate and didn't stop when they screamed. You were haunting my dreams and I can't get the images out of my mind. Also, I'm still stuck to believe whether or not I am your princess. I'm also stuck between trusting you and about what you've done when Lock-Nah abused me. I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't."

Tears ran down my face as I leaned towards the wall and closed my eyes. I felt my tears being wiped away, then Imhotep said in English, "Natalie, I would never let anything happen to you. You'll be safe from him and any danger." I took a deep breath and sighed in Egyptian, _"Well, thanks for getting him off my back from that night."_ He nodded his head and said, _"You're welcome."_

I kept remembering about the ring and sighed, "I kept having the dreams again and noticed that I have something of hers. Does this look familiar to you?" I showed him the sapphire ring and held it up. He took it from my hands, looked at it, and asked, _"How did you-"_ He was cut off when the train began to jerk towards a sudden stop really fast, making me hit the wall hard. The train stopped as Imhotep muttered to himself, _"The boy."_ I took the opportunity by opening the doors, seeing Alex running, and jumped out of the train to catch up to him; we were at the temple of Karnak.

I ran across the sand fast and saw some dust fly up as I heard guns fire. I ducked away from the bullets fast and found Alex near a pool. I went towards him, shook him, and said, "Alex, what were you thinking?! Don't ever do that again! You scared me!" Alex sighed, "I'm sorry, Naddie. It won't ever happen again." He made a small gasp and lifted his arm up to show some kind of hologram of the temple of Philae.

The vision ended as Imhotep walked over the small pool of water and went towards Alex. I was getting worried about Alex being punished, then I lunged at Imhotep and knocked him towards the ground. I said, "If you hurt my brother, you'll have to deal with me!" He pushed me off of him, grabbed me by the arms, and dragged me back towards the cabin train.

I kept kicking my legs and yelling, "Let go of me! Stop it!" He growled as he kept pushing me in, _"Get in!"_ I kept pulling away and kicking my legs to get loose, but he was stronger than me and shoved me into the car. Imhotep walked towards me, leaned me towards the wall, and sighed, _"Please let me explain-"_ I turned away as he raised a hand towards my face, fearing that he would hit me.

He loosened his grip before saying, _"I'll deal with you later, princess."_ He released me, got out of the car, and used his powers to slam the doors shut. I ran up to open them, but they were locked. I pounded the door and shouted, "You can't keep me locked in here like this! If you try to hurt Alex, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" I felt upset and slumped towards the ground in defeat. I brought my knees up and held them, then placed my head down as I sighed, "Dad, I hope you and Evy get here fast. Mom, if you're still up there, watch over me and Alex."

As I waited for hours, my stomach started to growl. I looked to see the doors open and Imhotep use his powers to drag the dead bodies of Jacques, Spivey, and Red; I'm kinda glad that these guys deserved to get killed, but I'm still upset about the deaths of Mark, Andrew, and David. He got into the car and brought up some food. I looked to see some cooked meat and took the platter.

I started eating and watched Imhotep grab a hold of the Book of the Dead, then he looked at me and said, _"I'll be back for you later."_ He leaned towards me to kiss me again, but I turned my head and felt his lips touch my cheek. He sighed in annoyance before whispering in my ear, _"You'll be able to remember soon, I promise."_ I didn't look up when I heard the car door close and I knew he left me alone, thank God.

* * *

After I finished eating, I waited and waited for hours. I was starting to fall asleep as I heard a voice say,_ "It's time to remember who you are...and of who we are together. For our love is true love, an eternal love, our souls mated...together as one...forever."_ After the voice said this, I felt myself wake up and was in some kind of royal court.

I was wearing a cream halter top that showed my stomach and a short skirt that matched, along with a golden mask over my face. I was holding two sais daggers and was facing woman wearing something similar to what I was wearing in bronze. My eyes looked over my shoulder to see Pharaoh Seti I on a throne and next to his side was Imhotep. I heard the sound of a clap, then the two of us turned around.

We waited, then Seti called, _"Begin!"_ I started fighting the women in front of me with every lunge, swing, and dodge. She pulled me into her, then I brought up my leg high to kick her face. We kept attacking, then she swung her leg under my feet and I landed on my back. I took my mask off to breathe better and looked up at the woman. She took her mask off and I recognized her face immediately.

Anck-su-namun said, _"Put your mask on. Let's not scar that pretty face."_ Taking that almost as an insult, I sprung up and twirled my daggers. We kept fighting more, then she was able to disarm me. I did a few cartwheels and lept towards the wall to get myself an ax. Anck-su-namun was angry, threw her daggers towards two statues, and did some backflips.

I jumped from the wall with an ax and saw her grab a spear. We twirled our weapons around, then started blocking and swinging our weapons towards each other. She swung under my feet, but I jumped up and kept attacking her. She jumped towards a pillar and flipped, then she was able to knock the ax out of my hands. She kept swinging her spear at me, then I grabbed a hold of it and was thrown towards the ground again.

The people applauded, then Anck-su-namun pointed her spear near my neck saying, _"You're learning fast, Azucena. I guess I'll watch my back."_ Panting, I gave a deadly glare at her smirk and said,_ "Yes...and I'll watch mine."_ She got up and dropped the spear, then a princess about three years older than me helped me up off the ground. She looked like Evy by her face in ways and asked, _"Are you alright?"_ I said, _"Yes, Nefertiri. I'll be fine."_

Seti got off his throne and said, _"Bravo, bravo! Who better than to guard the Bracelet of Anubis than my daughter, Nefertiri. Who better than my high priest to wed my youngest daughter, Azucena. And who better to protect me and my children than my new wife, Anck-su-namun."_ I don't know why Seti would want to marry her; she's about the same age as Nefertiri and she seems to be up to something bad.

Seti pulled me into a gentle embrace and said, _"Well done, daughter."_ I returned the embrace and pulled away gently to see Imhotep. He held my hand and led me towards the lily pond. We sat near the fountain and he asked, _"Remember when we had our first kiss here?"_ I smiled, _"Yes. It was magical. The moon and stars were shining, you were done with the ceremony of Ra, and I was looking around for you during the banquet."_

I looked away sadly and felt my face gently turned towards him. He asked, _"Is something wrong?"_ I sighed, _"Well, Anck-su-namun kept looking at us. I could tell in her eyes that she's jealous and hates me. I never did anything to her when she came to the palace."_ Imhotep held my hands and said, _"Don't think about it. All that matters is that we will be married and be together for all eternity."_

We both kissed each other, then I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes to find myself in the car and looked up to see Imhotep. He asked, _"Starting to remember?"_ I got up and sighed, _"Still working on it."_ I smoothed my dress out and asked, "Could I at least visit my brother?" Imhotep gave a small nod and opened the doors. He jumped down easily, then held his arms out. I began to go down and I almost fell, but my feet were on the sand gently as my face was against Imhotep's chest and his arms were around me.

I slowly looked up to see Imhotep, then the two of us looked at each other. After a random pause, I pulled away slightly and stammered, "Uh...th-thanks for, um, stopping my fall." Imhotep gave a small laugh and said, "Let's go. You can see him for ten minutes, then I'll be back for you." He led me towards the temple and I found Alex, who had his ankle chained to some sort of stake to the ground.

I looked at Alex and said, "Hey."

"Hi."

I asked, "Alex, why did you make the train stop and try to escape? You almost got yourself killed." Alex said, "Lock-Nah was giving me trouble, I didn't know where you were, and knew we were here after the train stopped." Before I could say anything, Lock-Nah walked over with some jug and growled, "Don't even think about it!" Alex shows him the bracelet and said, "Hold on there, partner."

Lock-Nah said as he grabs Alex by his tie, "When the time comes, I will truly enjoy killing you and your sister." Alex said as he gets out of Lock-Nah's grip, "But until that time, you'll have to be a little nicer to me. Now, where's my water?" Lock-Nah roughly shoves the jug of water to Alex and walks off as he mutters, "Stupid brat." Alex looks at the jug and calls out, "No ice?"

Lock-Nah stopped and swore in Arabic before walking off, then I gave Alex a high-five and said, "Nice one. Why do you need the water for?" Alex dumps the water on the sand and begins to mold it up like a sand castle. He said, "Leaving a clue for Mum and Dad, so they can find us. The bracelet showed Philae and that's where we're headed to." I smiled, "Great idea, kiddo."

I began to help by sculpting up the sand and making it look like an Egyptian palace, then I sighed, "We better leave a clue behind to know that we're still alive." Alex takes off his ties quick, then I took my barrette out of my hair and clipped it on the tie. I stepped in front of the model and clues as Imhotep walked over. We left the temple and got on a boat to get to Philae, then continued on.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Natalie and Imhotep are getting a bit closer, the dreams of the past are becoming clearer, and Natalie's helping Alex out. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Nightmares of the Murdered Princess

We've reached the temple of Abu Simbel and settled there. Now, we only have two days left. As I looked at Alex lying asleep, I began to fall asleep and have those dreams again. Only this time, it was different and longer. I was in a room with a bunch maids and was being fitted in a white dress. It was long and strapless with a sheer layer at the front, decorated with a golden pattern on the hem.

I still wore my golden jewelry, which were a pair of earrings, a necklace, and two bracelets. Nefertiri watched with content and was pleased that I'm getting married tomorrow. Ever since we were young, Imhotep and I stayed best friends as we got older. Nefertiri looked at me and said, _"Mother would've been proud to see you wearing her dress."_

I smiled, _"Yes, and I'm happy that Father gave us our consent."_ I noticed the look on her face and asked, _"Is something wrong? You look like there's something on your mind."_ Nefertiri asked the dressmakers to leave us in privacy, then answered, _"I don't really trust Anck-su-namun. Ever since Father had her sent here and is about to make her his new wife, she seems to be up to something."_

I sighed, _"I remember yesterday when we had the dagger fight over the Bracelet of Anubis that she said that she'll watch her back, then I said that I'll watch mine. She just looked at me with a glare and looks at Imhotep with jealousy."_ Nefertiri looked at me and held my hand, _"Nothing will keep you apart from him, not even death. It can delay love for a while, but it's never gone."_

I smiled and hugged my sister close. Nefertiri decided to turn in for the night and left me alone. I took Mother's dress off and changed into my lavender dress. I walked down the halls and looked at the statues of the Gods. I went towards the lily pond and watched the water gleam from the sunset.

I looked at the lilies on the water and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Imhotep and got up to embrace him. I sighed, _"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."_ Imhotep gently lifted up my chin and said, _"You and I will be one, now and forever. Ever since we were children, we've grown attached to each other."_ I caressed my lover's face and leaned in close to kiss him.

We shared a tender moment as we kissed, broke apart to catch our breath, and watched the moon rise. As we watched, we heard doors open and some footsteps come closer. I looked up and asked, _"What is it?"_ Imhotep held my hands and said,_ "I don't know, but I'll go and find out. Stay here and don't move."_ He ran off to find out what happened, then I sat near the fountain.

I couldn't wait any longer and sighed, _"What could be taking him so long? I hope he's alright."_ When I got up, Anck-su-namun entered the room and had golden paint all over her body. I was shocked to see her come in and asked, _"Anck-su-namun, what are you doing here?"_ Anck-su-namun gave an innocent shrug, _"I only came out for some air and to wish you luck on your wedding tomorrow. I have something for you; it's an early wedding present."_

I noticed that she was holding something behind her back and could tell that she was up to something, so I ran out of the room fast. I ran as fast as I could down the halls and tried to call the Medjai for help. As I was about to shout something, I felt a pain in my side. I cried out in pain and saw blood appear from where I've been hit. Anck-su-namun pulled a dagger out of me and glared, _"If I can't have him, no one will! Don't worry, princess. He'll die along with you."_

She ran off somewhere and I tried to stop her, but I felt so weak and fell to the ground. I heard footsteps run towards me and felt myself being held. I looked up weakly to see Imhotep holding me and coughed. He held me and asked with concern, _"Azucena, who did this?"_ I weakly said,_ "She said that it was a gift for me and chased me down, but she did this."_ I could feel myself slip away and Imhotep say,_ "Don't leave now. You're strong enough."_

Tears filled up my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I whispered, _"Remember that love never dies and will continue. We'll see each other again, years from now. We'll be together and live on..."_ Imhotep still held me and shook his head, _"No, don't say that..."_

I whispered before closing my eyes, _"I love you..."_ I felt my heart stop beating and I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt myself being out of my body and looked to see Imhotep hold my body in his arms. He held me close to him and sobbed. I felt my heart torn as he cried over his dead lover. I looked to see Anck-su-namun lead the Medjai and say, _"He's the one that did it! He tried to take advantage of her and murdered her!"_

I couldn't believe what's happening; that bitch killed 'me' and is framing Imhotep for the murder! Imhotep looked up and protested, _"It's a lie!"_ Anck-su-namun added, _"Also, his priests were part of the plan to stop the wedding. He deserves to be executed for his crime."_ I looked to see Imhotep still cling to his princess, then saw four men pry him off. Imhotep kept shouting that he's not the murderer and never killed Azucena.

The men chained his hands and dragged him into a chariot, then rode off towards Hamunaptra. They went into the preparation room and began the execution; the priests were condemned to be mummified alive. I watched the priests having their mouths stitched shut and hot pokers shoved in their mouths to burn their tongues off. I watched them get wrapped up in layers of linen and buried in different parts.

Imhotep was condemned to be cursed with the Hom Dai. I began to remember that if he would arise again, he would bring the ten plagues and kill people to regenerate. I felt a pang in my heart and couldn't take my eyes off this horrible scene. I watched Imhotep being held by three men and having his tongue held by a pair of tongs. One man held a knife and cuts Imhotep's tongue off, leaving him howling in pain and blood dripping out of his mouth.

I kept shouting, "NO! HE'S NOT THE MURDERER! HE'S INNOCENT! LET HIM GO!" Nobody listened and I felt like I was invisible. I watched the men wrap Imhotep's body up in bandages and looked at his eyes. They were filled with tears of heartbreak and pain, then were covered by the last layer of linen. When he was placed into his sarcophagus, he kept tossing his head and muffling out Azucena's name. I went towards the coffin and reached out my hand to touch his face, but I couldn't feel anything. I looked to see a man wearing an Anubis headdress carry an urn filled with something squealing; there were scarabs.

I cried, "No, don't kill him! Please! He doesn't deserve to die!" Tears filled up my eyes as I watched the scarabs being dumped onto his body, leaving him screaming in pain. I screamed as the scarabs began to eat his body and watched his coffin being sealed. I fell towards the floor screaming, "STOP! STOP IT!"

* * *

I felt myself being shaken awake, then opened my eyes to see Imhotep. I panted, "The Hom Dai...murder..." Imhotep held my arms and asked, _"What are you talking about?"_ I buried my face into his chest and sobbed, "I saw what happened! You didn't deserve to die or be cursed! You didn't kill me in the past..." My body shook as I sobbed into Imhotep's chest and felt his arms wrapped around me.

I kept crying in his arms as Imhotep gently stroked my back to calm me down. After I couldn't cry anymore, I was laid back down and looked to see Imhotep walk away. I called out, _"Wait! Stay here with me!"_ He turned towards me and asked in English, "Why?" I looked at the ring on my finger and sighed, "I don't want the nightmare to come again. Could you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

Imhotep walked towards me and laid next to me, then held me close to him as he said, "I'll stay with you as long as you need me." I rested my head near his chest and sighed, "I didn't get a chance to apologize to you back on the train when you weren't regenerated. I was too angry and-" Imhotep cuts me off and said, "You are forgiven." I listened to his heartbeat as I closed my eyes, then the dreams of the past only showed the happy memories of me with Imhotep from childhood to adulthood. The nightmares I had back when I was little and about the curse didn't come back at all.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Natalie and Imhotep are really coming closer together. NOT THE DIRTY KIND, PEOPLE! Just wanted to have Natalie have a nightmare about the murder of her past self and Imhotep's death, then show Natalie wake up and realize the truth. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Memory Loss, Pygmy Attacks, and Rescues

I was still lying asleep, then I felt a kick to my side. I opened my eyes to see Meela glare at me saying, "It's time. I saw you with him last night. Stay away from him, you whore." I got up and said, "At least your past self should've been the one to be killed instead." She said nothing, but walked towards me and slapped me across the face. I held my cheek and watched her walk away, then saw Alex's little model of the Oasis.

I realized that Alex doesn't have anything for our parents to let them know we're still alive, so I took my flats off and set them beside the model. I looked to see a small bath and decided to wash myself. I washed my hair and body, shaved my underarms and legs, and got myself dried off. I got my dress and underwear on, then headed out to see Alex get on a camel.

Lock-Nah handed me the reins of one camel and raised a brow, "Why did you take your shoes off and leave them?" I thought up a lie and shrugged, "Well, they were killing me and I was starting to get blisters." He walked off and muttered, "Stupid girl." I saw his back turned and gave him the finger, then got on my camel. We rode across the desert and I rode up a little slower behind Imhotep.

I looked at Meela with hatred and jealousy. I thought to myself, _What should I be jealous for? I can't be in love with Imhotep! He killed my godfather, Andrew, and David! But he was cursed and it's somewhat not his fault that they died; it was mostly Beni and Anck-su-namun's fault._ I rode up a little and looked at Imhotep. He looked over and asked, _"Slept well?"_

I gave a small nod and kept riding. I was starting to get a little tired and got out some water from a goatskin water bag. I took a guzzle and looked at my feet. They looked red from wearing those shoes for almost a week and felt a little sore. I looked up to see a falcon fly around and heaved a sigh, then looked at my mother's necklace. The purple stone glimmered a little from the sunlight and I could almost feel my mother watching over me.

As we got to the Oasis, I got off my camel and felt the sand underneath my feet. I felt so content and looked at the Nile. Imhotep took his robes and boots off, revealing his toned body. He looked at something flying near the cliffs and got into the water. I went near Alex and saw him doodle some kind of pyramid in the sand, then he drew some circle to look like the sun.

However, he stopped as Lock-Nah stepped on the sand and growled, "Surprised to see me?!" He picks up Alex and began to shake him hard, "Leaving bread crumbs?! Huh?!" I got up and said, "Hey, he's not the only one! Go ahead, hit me! I'm sick of you picking on my brother, Jerk-Nah!" He placed Alex down and growled, "What did you call me?" I calmly stated, "Jerk-Nah. I don't care what you do to me. You're a douchebag and an asshole!"

He shoved me to the ground, pulled me up by the hair, and raised a hand to smack me. However, it didn't come as Imhotep called, _"Lock-Nah! Let the woman go!"_ Lock-Nah released my hair and backed away, then I rubbed my head and looked towards Imhotep. He looked at me and Alex saying, _"I hope your parents enjoyed their journey."_ He used up his powers and roared as water came up as a giant wall, then morphed into a face.

He kept using his powers to make some kind of dirigible fall apart, but kept trying to have the face squeeze into the canyon. He tried it again and was able to send it down, which made me stay stuck where I was. I watched Imhotep walk out of the water and heard Alex whisper, "Mum? Dad?" Imhotep ruffled Alex's hair, which made my brother slap it away in anger.

I looked at Alex and said, "I know how you feel, but I have a feeling that they're alive." Alex's face lit up as I said this and asked, "You really think so?" I smiled a bit and said, "Yep." I looked over to see Imhotep fall to the ground as he held his head in agony, then looked up to see Meela holding the Book of the Dead. I ran towards Imhotep and laid his head on my lap.

He was still in pain and I looked at Meela as I shouted, "What did you do to him?!" Meela looked at me and simply said, "Don't worry, Miss O'Connell. This is only temporary." She closes the book and says, _"Imhotep, do you know Azucena?"_ Imhotep got up and asked, _"Who? Who is Azucena?"_ Meela walked towards Imhotep and said, _"I am your lover, Anck-su-namun."_

I looked in shock and couldn't believe what just happened; Meela placed a spell on Imhotep to lose his memory. I gripped Imhotep's arm and said, _"Don't listen to her! She's lying! She's making you forget Azucena and me!"_ Imhotep looked at me and simply jerked his arm away from me, then he held Meela and kissed her. I felt anger boil up inside of me as I ran towards the edge of the river and kicked the sand, then threw stones into the water as I screamed, "YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

I felt myself shake and buried my face into my knees as I wept. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Alex, then he hugged me for comfort as I cried onto his shoulder. I heard Imhotep say, _"Lock-Nah, bind the woman and make sure she doesn't escape."_ I looked to see Lock-Nah holding some rope and felt myself being pulled away from Alex. Lock-Nah jerked my hands behind my back and tied my wrists tight as he smirked, "Your time will come, roh hurra." More of them men came and one of them held me by the arm as we made our way into the jungle.

* * *

Night came as we went deeper into the jungle. I looked to see some skulls on spikes, skeletons in cages, and some bodies dried up. I heard Hafez say, "Look, Roman Legionnaires. And here, the turn of the century: Napoleon's troops!" I muttered to myself, "Holy shit." I looked over to see Alex up ahead of me and heard him say, "Christ, I'm in trouble now."

I looked over ahead to see the pyramid and I could almost hear Hafez say something to Imhotep. He said, _"My Lord, we have no need of the boy and the woman."_ Imhotep turned his head and answered, _"Yes, but we need the bracelet. It will unleash the Army of Anubis."_ We kept walking and from the conversation, I could tell it was bad news. We all stopped as Imhotep raised a hand and looked around. After a few seconds, a heavy wind blew around and thunder came up.

We heard Lock-Nah shout to the men, _"Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!"_ I could see Lock-Nah trying to find me and Alex, then I looked to see the man holding my arm holding his gun out as he wasn't paying attention to me. I took the opportunity and slipped away without being seen as I heard Lock-Nah yell, "Yallah! Yallah! WHERE'S THE BOY AND THE WOMAN?!"

I looked around and saw some of the men being pulled under the tall grass, then held back a scream as a bunch of pygmy mummies came to attack. They attacked most of the men by shooting poisonous darts through bamboo and stabbed some of the men with daggers. I fumbled with the ropes behind my back and tried to get free, then some of the pygmies looked up and began to bow to me. I don't know why they did that and noticed that one of them jumped on my back, then it cut my hands free.

I looked to see them run off, then I ran to find Alex as I heard gunshots. Alex shouted, "DAD!" As I ran, I heard a familiar voice say, "ALEX?! NATALIE?!" I heard Dad's voice and felt happy that he's alive, but I looked to see Alex bump into me. I said, "Alex, are you okay?" He nodded, "Yeah, but look!" He pointed out as we looked to see Lock-Nah cut through the grass.

He gave us a deadly glare and smirked, "The time has come, you two." I held Alex as we moved backwards to get away from Lock-Nah, but we were pressed to a tree as the man got closer. He held out his sword and said, "Time to remove that bracelet, my good son." He swirled his sword a bit as Alex and I screamed, "DAD!" Before Lock-Nah was about to kill us, I felt myself being slumped over a shoulder and saw Alex on another shoulder; Dad saved us!

I looked to see Lock-Nah get his sword stuck to the tree and gave him the finger. Dad kept running and stopped as he saw Evy with Jonathan. I got my feet towards the ground hugged Dad tight. I smiled, "I missed you, Dad." He held me tight and sighed, "Thank God you're okay."

Evy went towards me and held me in her arms as she said, "Natalie." I hugged her and sighed, "I really missed you. I knew you and Dad would make it." After the tender moment, Alex pulled my skirt and said, "Naddie, let's go! C'mon, Dad! I need to get to the pyramid! I need to take the bracelet off now!" Jonathan didn't understand and said, "Oh, leave it on, Alex. It looks good on you."

Alex said, "No, you guys! You don't understand! He said the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! Today!" Evy muttered to herself, "Oh my God..." We looked around the jungle and started running. As we ran, Jonathan got lost and came back. We all went across a tree over a ravine, Dad got out a stick of dynamite, and the tree blew up.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry for the long wait, but the stupid connections on my computer at home is making me crazy; it's the wireless connection that needs fixing. Well, looks like Natalie's starting to realize her feelings for Imhotep, Meela's ruining everything to keep Imhotep and Natalie getting closer, and the O'Connells are here to save the day. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. Natalie Dies and the Battle Begins

**Third Person POV**

Evy looked at the sky and said, "Rick..." Everyone looked to see the sky get brighter, then Rick and Alex sprinted. As the two were running, Alex felt weaker and said, "Dad! The bracelet..." Rick picked up his son and carried him as he ran for the pyramid. As the sun was rising, Rick jumped inside the pyramid fast as the sun reached the top. The two dove towards a wall and landed on the ground, both panting.

Rick sighed, "You know...it's not easy being a...dad..." Alex looked at him and said, "Yeah, but you're good at it." Rick looked at his son and smiled, "Thanks..." Alex felt a click on his wrist, found the bracelet loose, and tossed it towards the sand. From outside, Natalie, Evy, and Jonathan were relieved that Rick and Alex made it. Evy smiled, "They made it! Thank God."

Jonathan caught his breath and looked at the pyramid, then Natalie saw Meela and Imhotep walking. Meela was holding a dagger and was about to kill Evy, but Natalie pushed her out of the way and got stabbed in the stomach. Natalie groaned in pain and saw blood appear, Meela looking at her with a smirk, and Imhotep tossing Jonathan aside. Rick lifted his head up to see his daughter stabbed and screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Once Imhotep saw Natalie, he looked at her with realization and tried to help the wounded girl. However, Meela ripped the dagger out of Natalie and dragged Imhotep's arm. Natalie fell towards her knees and saw her father run over, "Naddie! Naddie!" Tears filled up Natalie's eyes from the pain and seeing Imhotep's face as he saw her being wounded.

Rick went towards his daughter and held her hands as he shouted, "JONATHAN!" Alex saw what was happening and cried, "Naddie!" Rick tried to stay calm and asked, "What happened to her?" Evy tried not to cry and explained, "The woman tried to kill me, but Natalie shoved me out of the way and got hurt." Alex asked, "She's going to be alright, isn't she? Mum, isn't she?"

Rick's breathing was unsteady as he said, "Jonathan, take Alex. Naddie's gonna be fine..." He gently opened Natalie's hands to look at the wound and moaned, "Oh my God..." He held his daughter's face and said as tears formed in his eyes, "Natalie, c'mon. You're strong, sweetie. You can make it. Naddie, what do I do?" Natalie felt herself begin to slip away and said softly, "Take care of Alex, Jonathan, and Evy..." Rick ran his fingers through Natalie's hair and shook his head, "Naddie, no..."

Tears rolled down Natalie's cheeks as she whispered, "I love you, Daddy..." She began to close her eyes and her breathing began to stop, along with her heartbeat; Natalie is dead. Rick gently shook his daughter and sobbed, "Naddie? Naddie...no..." Alex saw his sister dead and hugged Jonathan as tears fell. Evy held her brother and son close as she wept.

Rick held his dead daughter close as he sobbed. He placed her down and touched her face as he cried, "Naddie, come back! Come back..." He rested his head near her shoulders and his body shook with sobs. He had lost his wife and now his daughter. Rick felt the world coming to an end and his heart torn in pieces. As Meela and Imhotep were heading towards the pyramid, Imhotep looked to see Rick holding Natalie's lifeless body as the man wept.

Hatred began to consume Imhotep as he looked at Meela and backhands her across the face hard, making her fall to her side. Imhotep shouted, _"You harlot! You killed her! You're the one who killed Azucena!"_

* * *

Inside the pyramid, Hafez found the bracelet and places it on his wrist. He went down a tunnel and found a dark room that had scorpions around the ground. He used the bracelet to walk through without being attacked and found a giant statue of a scorpion. Rolling his sleeve up, he placed his arm inside a compartment and the room lights up. The shadows blew away outside and stretched across the desert sands, making the sand look black.

The Medjai rode their horses and stopped as they saw the black sand. Ardeth looked over and said, _"So, it begins."_ While Rick got himself together over the loss of his daughter, he hugged Alex close and said before he got up, "Stay here." He said to his wife, "If I don't make it, take Natalie somewhere and watch over Alex." Evy held her husband and kissed him, then said, "I will. Rick, be careful."

Alex buried his face into his hands sadly as Evy held her son close. Jonathan sighed, "Well, Alex, at least she's in a better place. Just like the Book said: He who-" Alex looked up with a hopeful expression and said, "The book? That's it!" Evy looked at her son and asked, "That's what?" Alex tugs the two adults and said, "C'mon, Uncle Jon! That's it! The book!"

Evy said, "Alex, what's all this about?"

Alex said, "They have the Book of the Dead! We can bring Naddie back!"

Evy looked at her son and said, "Jonathan, could you carry Natalie inside and follow us?" Jonathan looks at Natalie and picks up her body as he carried her bridal style. As the group headed inside, Alex found a lit torch and led the way. Jonathan said, "You realize, of course, that this can only be done by someone who can actually read Ancient Egyptian. I know Evy and your sister can, but I don't know about you. I'm a tad rusty."

Alex points to a direction and said, "We go right."

Evy looks and asks, "How do you know?"

Alex points to a wall of hieroglyphics and read it in Egyptian, then said, "Basically: This way to the Scorpion King. Naddie taught me." Evy smiles a bit and said, "Like mother, like daughter." Jonathan smiled, "This actually could work." He followed after his sister and nephew as he held Natalie's body, heading deeper into the pyramid.

While Rick was inside the pyramid, Imhotep and Meela were inside and walked down some stairs. As Imhotep reached the bottom, two statues shot out black smoke and engulfed Imhotep. He groaned in pain and shook, but the smoke disappeared and he was back on his feet. Raising his hands towards golden objects at an altar, he tried lifting them from afar and had no luck. He tried again, then growled, _"The Black God Anubis has taken away my powers. It seems he wants me to fight the Scorpion King...as a mortal."_

He took his gloves and boots off, then walked into a crypt. He took his robe off as he growled, _"I must face the Scorpion King alone!"_ Meela still held the Book of the Dead and protests,_ "No, you mustn't! Without your powers, he will kill you!"_ Imhotep took the book away and glared, _"I'm doing this for her! It was supposed be our destiny!" _Meela placed the book down, holds his face, and said, _"You'll be joining her soon."_

She kissed Imhotep, but he pulled away from her quickly and yelled, _"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU!"_ Imhotep ran into the chambers, then Meela saw him running and shouted, "Niy! NIY!" Imhotep didn't bother to look back and focused on killing the Scorpion King, then avenging Natalie's death. As Rick was inside the pyramid, he grabs an ax and looked to see Hafez.

The man said, "You are too late, O'Connell! I have unleashed the Army of Anubis! Lord Imhotep will kill the Scorpion King and take command of his army!" Rick mutters to himself, "Not if I can help it." Hafez felt pain in his arm and howled in pain, then pulls his arm out as bones showed. Rick kept walking as he heard a gong ringing loudly, then stepped into a chamber to see Imhotep ringing a golden gong.

As Rick jumped across a gap, a loud roar came up and caused the whole place to shake. After the shaking stopped Rick and Imhotep began to fight. Rick began to punch Imhotep in face, but the high priest touched his lip to see blood. He glares at Rick and said, _"So, you wish to kill me? Then, you would kill him and send his army back to the Underworld. For this, I cannot allow."_

With the Medjai, the black sand began to grow as it took the shape of giant jackals. The demonic dogs shook their heads and growled as they held their weapons. Once both sides were in battle formations, Ardeth shouted a command to his men as Anubis roared the commands to his warriors. Both sides began to charge as the jackals began to fight the Medjai. Ardeth jumps off his horse and began to decapitate some of the warriors as they disappeared as sand. The rest of the Medjai began to follow Ardeth's example and began to defeat the Anubis warriors.

Imhotep began to deliver every blow at Rick, making the man stumble. Imhotep lunged at Rick and grabs him by the neck as he was about to strangle him, but Rick began to let his anger and fury about his daughter being dead out as he began to pummel Imhotep. Both men grabbed themselves some weapons and began to attack, but Rick managed to split Imhotep's double ax in half.

The two blocked each other's blows as they glared at each other, then giant doors opened to reveal a giant figure in the shadows. The figure stepped out and showed a man with the body of a scorpion walk out; it was the Scorpion King himself. The monster growled as he walked out, then Imhotep ran towards a pillar and dropped his dismembered weapon down to the ground.

Crossing his hands across his chest, Imhotep was on one knee and calls out, _"I am your servant! I am your servant!"_ He bowed his head low as the Scorpion King got towards Imhotep, then the man looked up at the Scorpion King's face. The half-man and scorpion growled, _"We will see."_ Imhotep looks over his shoulder to see Rick and said, _"But he was sent to kill you!"_ The Scorpion King growls at Rick and began to charge after him, while Rick ducked and rolled as the Scorpion King hits some rock with his pincers. Imhotep looked over and smirks to himself, then began to come up with a way to kill the Scorpion King.

As Meela was waiting, Jonathan cleared his throat and said, "I think it's time I teach you a lesson, wench! Put 'em up!" He held up his fists, then Evy grabs the Book of the Dead and unlocks it without being seen. Jonathan said to Meela, "This is for my niece!" Meela began to scratch Jonathan's face and began to beat him with every hit she can throw at him.

Jonathan was losing, but didn't give up as he said, "Is that all you've got?" As Meela kept hitting Jonathan, the Englishman punched Meela's face and left her shocked. He got out the Scepter of Osiris as Meela grabbed two sais daggers to attack him Jonathan called out, "Hurry up, Alex!" Evy was next to Alex as her son read out of the Book of the Dead, while Natalie was still lying dead.

Evy looks to see her brother struggling and got up to help him as she said to her son, "Keep reading!" Alex looks at the book and said, "Efday shokran...efday shokran..." He stops and called, "Uncle Jon! I don't know what this last symbol is!" Jonathan used the golden scepter to block Meela's attack and responded, "What does it look like?" Alex flapped his one arm like a wing and calls, "It's a bird! A stork!" Evy grabs herself two sais daggers and kicks Meela away from Jonathan as she said, "Wait, Jonathan and I know that one!"

"What is it?" Alex called.

Meela began to strangle Jonathan as he said, "Ah...ah..." Evy shoves Jonathan out of the way and shouts, "Amenophus!" Alex looks at the book and said, "That's it!" He got to the spell and read, "Efday shokran amenophus!" A bright light appeared over Natalie's body as the bloodstain from her dress vanished, then Natalie began to open her eyes.

* * *

**How was that one? Natalie dies, Rick is about to avenge his daughter, and Imhotep's memory came back as he's more pissed than ever! Also, the Scorpion King has awakened! Will Rick and his family be able to make it? ****I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. Killing the Scorpion King and Reunited

**Natalie's POV**

After Meela killed me, I was in a bright room and saw my mother. She still looked beautiful and said, "Natalie, my baby?" I ran towards her to hug her and whispered, "I missed you, Mom." She held me tight and sighed, "I missed you, too." I also saw Mark, David, and Andrew come towards me with open arms. They looked exactly how they were before they died and before Imhotep first rose from the dead.

Mark sighed as he touched my chin, "You grew so beautifully, Naddie."

Andrew smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "You look great."

David added, "We really missed you. We kept watching over you, Rick, Evy, and your brother."

I looked at Mom and everyone saying, "I wish I could stay here."

Mom looked at me and said, "I know, Naddie. But your father and family still needs you. No matter what, we're still with you in your heart." She kissed my cheek, then I felt myself being sucked into some vortex. I blinked my eyes opened and found Alex holding the Book of the Dead. I also saw Jonathan, then was tackled by Alex hugging me.

He smiled, "You're back!"

I smiled, "Alex!"

Jonathan helped me up and said, "Great job, Alex!"

I asked, "Where's Dad?" Before Jonathan could say anything, I looked to see Meela shove Evy towards a wall and was ready to stab her. I ran up, grabbed a hold of Meela's wrist, and growled, "Why don't you pick on me for a change?" I shoved her away, then Evy ran up to hold me. She sighed, "Thank God you're back, Naddie."

I smiled a little and said to Jonathan, "Get Alex, then go find Dad and help him." Alex began to protest, but I said, "No 'buts', Alex. I'll be okay." Evy got out some daggers and handed two of them to me. She looked at me and asked, _"Azucena?"_ I gave a small smile and said, _"Nefertiri."_ Meela walked around us and gave a small bow with her head, _"Good. How nice to see the two sisters reunite."_

She began to attack, then I began to duck every swing and blow. I blocked her blow, then got shoved towards a wall. She smirked, _"You're still starting to remember the old ways."_ I smacked her forehead with my head and glared, "That's a little something new!" I began to attack her by swinging at her, kicking her in the stomach, and slashed her cheek. Blood appeared on her face and she looked at me with shock.

I panted and growled, "That's for Imhotep and me, you lying bitch!" She dropped her daggers and began to take off into the chambers, then I ran after her fast. I could hear shouting coming from Jonathan and Dad as I ran. Dad shouted, "The golden stick thing...it's a spear!"

"Really? It doesn't look like a spear!"

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE IT OPENS UP INTO ONE!" Dad hollered.

Jonathan said, "Yes, and..."

Dad screamed the last time, "JONATHAN, IT OPENS UP INTO A SPEAR!"

I ran into the room to see the two screaming and run off somewhere. I caught my breath and saw a giant half-man, half-scorpion monster fling Dad towards the ground. I shouted, "DAD!" He looked up and said, "Naddie?" He smiled a bit, then a claw got between Dad's legs and made him run off. I looked to see Imhotep on the other side of the room, then he ran and saw me, _"Azucena!"_

I felt myself being pinned towards the wall and saw Meela begin to strangle me. I grabbed her hands to get her off my neck, then Evy grabbed Meela by the hair and smacks her head against the wall. I shouted at Jonathan holding the spear, "Hurry, throw it! Kill the Scorpion King and send his army back to the Underworld!" Meela's nose looked like it was bleeding, then she pinned me towards the ground and started to strangle me again.

I looked up to see Jonathan throw the spear, but Imhotep caught it. He looked to see the Scorpion King covered with flames and shouted, _"The Army of Anubis shall now be MINE!"_ As he threw the spear, I kicked Meela off and hollered, "DAD!" I looked to see Dad spring into action by jumping for the spear and catching it, then he started to lean across a gap.

Evy, Meela, and I ran and stopped to see the Scorpion King stopped in his tracks. Imhotep ran to where Dad was and shouted, "NIY!" I noticed that Dad was holding the spear into the Scorpion King and shouted, "GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!" He twisted the spear, which made the Scorpion King roar in pain and disappear into black sand. The sand blew away fast and a tremor began to make things shake.

Evy, Meela, and I leaned at the exit and held on. I looked over the gap to see Imhotep lift his head up and hang on, then Dad pop up and do the same thing. I could tell that they were being dragged down by something and Dad shouted, "EVY, NO! GET OUT OF HERE! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Evy sprinted over fast and falling debris nearly crushed her, but she luckily missed and leaned against a pillar to catch her breath.

She kept running, jumped towards the floor, and grabbed Dad's arm. She began to pull him up, then I watched Imhotep struggling to hang on. I saw Meela take off with an angry yell and looked at Imhotep. He held out his arm and cried out, _"AZUCENA! HELP ME! HELP ME!"_ I was scared about what was about to happen and did the same thing Evy did to Dad.

A falling rock nearly smacked my head, but I ducked away fast and kept running. Imhotep's grip began to slip and he was about to fall in, but I slid across the floor and grabbed a hold of his wrist. He looked up and said, _"You're alive! How did you-"_ I cut him off and said as I was holding his wrist, _"I told you that we'll see each other again back in the past. I lost you before, but I'm not going to lose you this time."_

Imhotep gave a small smile, then started to pull himself up. As he got up, he held me close in his arms and ran his fingers through my hair lovingly. We got up and I looked at Dad. He raised a brow and asked, "Is he the good guy?" I shouted, "Yeah, but we'll explain after we get out of here!" We started running out of the room and got towards a tunnel. We backed up against the wall as the wind blew fast and carried away some of the trees, grass, and even the pygmy mummies away like a tornado.

Imhotep held me close, then he shouted, _"We need to go this way! It's the only way out!"_ Dad shouted at me, "Are you sure we can trust him?!" I nodded, "Yeah, let's go before we get killed!" The six of us ran into a tunnel and got out to see the outside of the pyramid. The grass and sand began to pull up fast, then Dad shouted, "THIS PLACE IS GOING TO GET SUCKED IN! MOVE UP!"

We all started to climb towards the top, then I lost my footing and began to fall. As I fell, I felt Imhotep grab a hold of my wrist and pull me up towards him. As we got to the top, we all looked to see everything go fast and Evy cried as she held Alex close, "Rick, we're trapped!" I felt scared about what's about to happen and buried my face into Imhotep's chest as he held me tighter in his arms.

We were about to give up, but heard a voice shout, "OI!" Dad waved his arm to a man on a dirigible and shouted, "IZZY! GET US OUT OF HERE!" The machine lowered down a bit, then Izzy shouted, "GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING! HURRY UP!" Dad helped Alex and Evy get on, then Dad jumped up as Evy helped him up. Imhotep held me up by the waist as Dad reached his hand out to me, then I grabbed a hold of it. Imhotep got himself up with ease and we looked to see Jonathan try to get up.

Jonathan managed to get up, but got his legs tangled in the net as he was hanging upside down. Jonathan spots a large diamond and shouts, "LOWER ME DOWN! LOWER ME DOWN!" Imhotep and Dad held Jonathan's legs, which made Dad yell, "IT'S NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE, YOU IDIOT!" Jonathan shouted, "Yes, it is!" He swung himself and grabbed a hold of the diamond with a happy face, but his joy was cut fast when the pyramid began to get sucked in. Jonathan screamed, "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" Imhotep and Dad pulled Jonathan up quick, fell backwards with a thud, and the Oasis of Ahm Shere was back to the barren desert as it was before.

I dusted some sand off and went towards Imhotep. I gently touched his face and asked, "Are you okay?" He held my hands and answered, "I'm fine." Izzy shook some sand off and cheered, "Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! O'Connell, you almost got me killed!" Dad looked up and shrugged, "At least you didn't get shot." Evy walked up to Izzy and kissed his cheek a couple of times, "Izzy, thank you! Thank you!"

I looked at Jonathan hug the diamond close to his chest, then Izzy asked, "O'Connell, who the Hell you been messing with this time, huh?" Dad got up and sighed as he took some breaths, "Oh, you know, the usual. Mummies, pygmies, big bugs..." I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, I think we should give a good explanation." Dad looked at me and said, "Oh, go ahead."

Imhotep started, "I was engaged to Azucena, Seti's youngest daughter. We were best friends as children and fell in love as we grew up. I asked her hand in marriage and we were about to be wed, but Anck-su-namun killed her and framed me for the murder." Mom looked at him and said, "That's the reason why you were cursed in the first place, right?"

Imhotep and I took turns about what had happened when I was kidnapped with Alex, talking about the past life and my dreams that I kept having, and Meela making Imhotep lose his memory. He looked at me and asked, "How did my memory come back? I saw you wounded and killed by Meela, but-" I sighed, "I looked at you and you were about to see if I was alright, but she pulled you away. I guess history kinda repeated itself."

As we finished explaining everything, Imhotep looked at everyone and said, "I'm truly sorry about what had happened when I was brought back to life when Natalie was young. I'm also sorry for what had happened now. I didn't mean to put Natalie or Alex at risk. Could you forgive me?" Everyone looked at him, then Dad said, "Yeah, we forgive you." Imhotep held me close to him and looked at the ring on my finger.

He held up my hand and asked, "How did you get this?" I sighed, "Well, I got this nine years ago from the Medjai as a gift. When the pygmies attacked, they spared me and didn't do anything to hurt me." We looked down to see Ardeth on his horse and pulled down. Ardeth drew his sword out and was about to attack, but he sheathed it when I began to explain everything about Imhotep being framed for the murder, him rising from the dead to have his revenge on Anck-su-namun, and wanting to help me remember the past.

Ardeth nodded and said, "There's another pyramid. Natalie, you were his princess and salvation. Imhotep was destined to be reunited with his lover and found you, so the third side is two hearts becoming one. This was also preordained thousands of years ago. I explained this to your father that he is a warrior for God, Evy is Nefertiri's reincarnation, and Alex is the way to Ahm Shere."

I said, "I guess that was my destiny to bring a tortured soul to salvation." Ardeth looked at Imhotep and asked, _"Will you protect and love Natalie as you did Azucena?"_ Imhotep nodded, _"I would die for her again and be with her throughout the rest of my life."_ I smiled a bit, then we turned to hear Izzy say that it's time to leave. We all got on, gave a small wave to Ardeth, and flew away. Dad looked at Mom and sighed, "I thought I'd lost the two of you."

Mom sighed, "For a moment there you did. Did you hear from Natalie about what Heaven was like?" Dad held her and sighed, "Maybe later." The two began to kiss, which made Alex and Jonathan groan. I looked at Imhotep and asked, "Do you love me as much as you did in the past?" He gently cupped my chin and said, "Yes, Natalie. I do. Although you're yourself, I could still see her in your eyes and heart. What I had heard her say before she died was true."

I looked at him and said, "Someone once told me that death never stops true love, but it can delay it for a while." I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. I sighed, "I always loved the stories about how the prince always saves the princess in the end from evil." Imhotep gave a small laugh, brushed a lock of hair from my face, and asked, "What happens after he rescues her?" I looked at him and sighed, "She rescues him right back."

The two of us leaned in close, closed our eyes, and kissed each other. After all those years, I have finally accepted that I am Azucena. A part of her is inside of me and I'll always embrace it. I was just so happy that I have found the man behind the monster, freed him from his torment, and was able to be with him. No matter what happens, we will never stay apart. I pulled away to catch my breath and said, "That was the most perfect...most perfect first kiss."

Imhotep held my face and said, "Most likely the second. This is the third." We were about to kiss again, but our moment was cut short when Izzy said to Jonathan, "Uh, that's half mine, you know."

Jonathan said, "What?"

Izzy points at the diamond, "That's half mine!"

Jonathan said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Izzy argues, "You took my gold stick! I know you took my gold stick!"

Jonathan said, "No, I have no id... I swear on the head of my wife I have no idea what you're talking about."

Izzy shouts, "You haven't! You...you ain't got a wife!**"**

Jonathan said, "I haven't got your gold stick either!"

Imhotep and I rolled our eyes, then I said, "Would you guys just shut up and take us to Cairo already? Geez, you're spoiling the moment!" Everyone stopped and looked at us, then we started laughing a bit. I looked at Imhotep as I placed my hand on his chest, "So, where were we?" Imhotep ran his fingers through my hair and said, "I think I remember." We leaned in close to kiss each other again, but it was longer and passionate.

* * *

**How was that one? Natalie's back, Meela and the Scorpion King are gone, and everyone's reunited. I knew that Natalie and Imhotep would get together in this one! :) I thought of adding the last bit in for some laughs 'cause I also like Izzy; he always made me laugh when I watched The Mummy Returns. I'm thinking about putting up two more chapters later on, but I can't tell you what will be happening in them yet!**

**HOWEVER, I will give you readers a hint:**

**1. Starts off with a sort of date**

**2. Imhotep is going to ask Natalie "the big question" that every woman knows**

**3. Will Natalie accept?**

**I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. Imhotep's Proposal to Natalie

**One Month Later**

Over at the O'Connell Mansion, Natalie was holding her sketchbook as she was drawing Imhotep's face. She defined every stroke to capture his features, then erases some of the light strokes to finish. Natalie heaved a small sigh in content and gets up to put her sketchbook away in her room. When she got into her room, Alex said, "Hey, Naddie." Natalie looks at her little brother and said, "Hey."

Alex said, "Naddie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

Alex said, "I noticed that you were around Imhotep more when we were kidnapped. When we were in Karnak, I noticed that you didn't seem to mind him as much. How did you really fall in love with him like that?"

Natalie took a breath and said, "Well, I kept having dreams of the past and found myself in ancient times. I had a nightmare about my past self being murdered and Imhotep being cursed when we were at Abu Simbel. When I was dreaming that night, I woke up screaming and looked to see Imhotep. He didn't know why I was screaming, but I just cried and said that he didn't deserve to be cursed. Before he was about to leave, I asked him to stay with me until fell asleep. As I was about to sleep, I apologized about the whole incident with the train and he forgave me."

Alex said, "Uh-huh. I kinda noticed that you about how you felt about him when you flipped out at the Oasis."

Natalie sighed, "I was angry about what happened to him and felt upset. It almost felt like my heart was ripped to shreds. Speaking of which, have you seen him? I haven't seen him since breakfast or when I was working at the museum." Alex said, "No, but I heard him say that he has something for you tonight. I'm not saying what it is though. He said something about dinner."

Natalie said, "Okay, I won't ask more questions. Ya know, I think Imhotep is doing great as the new curator for the British Museum."

Alex said with a little chuckle, "Yeah, at least he's good at speaking English and Egyptian at the same time."

Natalie smiles a bit and said, "He's much better than Hafez. At least Cleo doesn't seem to mind Imhotep now. She used to hiss at him years ago, but she's gotten used to him now that he's here." As Natalie got into her room, Alex asked, "So, the story you told me about a mummy coming back to life nine years ago was true?" Natalie puts her sketchbook on the chair next to her bed and said, "Yeah, Alex. The story is true and that mummy was Imhotep."

Cleo looks at the two and rubs her head against Natalie's shin. The woman picks the cat up and said, "Yes, you were there." Natalie heads out of her room with the cat in her arms, then walks downstairs to see her parents in the living room. Rick said to Evy, "I guess it's not so bad being around him." Evy said, "Rick, what they both told us after the Oasis vanished must be true. I believe them. What ever happened to you?"

Rick said, "I guess I finally believed what Ardeth said about me being a warrior for God when I saw some wall mural about defeating the Scorpion King. The guy holding the spear had the same tattoo as I do." Natalie spoke up, "I guess there is a fine line between coincidence and fate." The two adults looked to see Natalie, then the younger woman asked, "Hasn't anyone found out what Imhotep is planning for me tonight? Alex told me about it being a dinner for the two of us, but I'm not sure. Did he leave you a hint or anything?"

Evy said, "He only said that there will be dinner for just the both of you, Naddie."

Rick chuckles a bit, "Looks like the mummy's about to date my daughter."

Natalie began to get flushed and said, "Dad!"

Rick shrugged, "What? You two have been kissing each other a lot since we got back home." Natalie said with a chuckle, "Says you! If there actually is going to be a date, please try not to embarrass me in front of him. Okay?" Rick hugs Natalie and said, "I promise. We won't try to embarrass you." Evy said as she places a book back on the shelf, "That also goes double for Jonathan."

Natalie chuckles a bit and asks, "But did Imhotep say what time the dinner is going to be though?" Evy looks at her wrist watch and said, "He said at 7:00, but it's now 5:50." Natalie said as she rushed upstairs, "Okay, thanks!" Natalie headed towards the bathroom and grabs a bottle, then turns the water on as she squeezed pink liquid out of the bottle. The bubbles in the water began to grow as Natalie shuts the door and takes her clothes off before getting in the tub.

Natalie began to wash her body and fills a pitcher of clean water to wet her hair. She lathered some shampoo that smelled like passion flowers with a hint of vanilla, then rinses her hair out. Stepping out of the tub, she unclogs the drain and wraps a towel around her body. Natalie heads into her room and opens her closet to pick what she should wear.

She looks to see a purple dress with long sleeves and a layered tulle skirt that reached her knees. Natalie holds up the dress and smiles to herself, "Perfect for tonight." Getting out a pair of white heels, Natalie sets her dress on her bed and grabs a brush to tame her curls. She brushed her hair as her curls became smooth, then she turned to her face. Natalie added some touches to her face by brushing purple shadow on her lids, black mascara, and dabs a bit of a rose colored lipstick.

Natalie slips her underwear on and puts her dress on, then places her mother's necklace around her neck. She places a pair of pearl earrings on and slips on her shoes. When Natalie headed out of her room, she sees a piece of paper of the floor and picks it up. She opens it and notices some hieratics on the paper, which translated about meeting on the foyer at the back gardens of the mansion.

* * *

Natalie heads downstairs with the note, goes towards the door that leads to the backyard, and opens it. She heads out onto the foyer to see a table set with food and sees the fountain being lit as she sees the marble statues of two horses rearing up. Natalie walks towards the rail of the foyer to look at the scenery and sits on the stone rail. As Natalie was sitting patiently, she heard a voice say, _"I take it you read my note, didn't you?"_

Natalie turned to see Imhotep standing at the doorway and walking towards her. Natalie gets off the stone rail and smooths out her skirt, then said, _"Yes, I did."_ Natalie looks at Imhotep wearing a dark shirt under a black jacket, a pair of black pants, and black shoes. Imhotep looks at Natalie and asks, "_What?_" Natalie shuffles her foot and said, "Nothing, just that you look great. Ever since you've been here, you adjusted perfectly."

Imhotep holds Natalie's hands and said, "I think I'll have to thank you and your family for that. You look beautiful."

Natalie smiles a little and said, "Thank you. So, what's all this about?"

Imhotep said, "I thought about spending a night with you alone for dinner."

The two headed towards the table and sat down, then Natalie looks at the food and asks, "Did you make all this?" The food consisted of a couple of steak filets, broccoli, hot rolls, and a bottle of wine. Imhotep uncorks the bottle of wine and said, "Yes, I remembered seeing how the men would prepare the food when we were making our way to the Oasis."

Natalie cuts her steak and said, "I remembered when you brought me some dinner before I had dreams about the past back on the train." After talking about different things, Natalie heaves a small sigh and asked, "Why did you do it?"

Imhotep asked, "Do what?"

Natalie sighed, "Why did you kill my godfather and his friends nine years ago? I know that you regenerate, but why? It's been bothering me." Imhotep gets up and walks toward Natalie, then she gets up with him. Imhotep takes Natalie towards the garden and explains, "I never meant to kill those men, but I had to. Once I was awakened from the grave, I was bound to consummate the curse to kill those who opened the chest that contains the Book of the Dead. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain, but what had to be done must be done."

Natalie sadly sighed, "I understand now. The three men you killed before on the train tried to kill my brother and me back in Thebes, but they deserved what they've got. I'm still grateful that you stopped Lock-Nah from what he was about to do to me back at the museum that night." Imhotep said, "I heard you screaming and saw what happened. You were brave to defend yourself, but he was too violent and I had to stop him before he tried to make things worse."

The two sat near the edge of the fountain, then Natalie notices some lily pads on the water with the lilies blooming. Natalie looks at the flower on the pad and said, "These almost remind me of the past." Imhotep looks at the water and said, _"You used to go near the fountain when you were not busy with your royal duties or when you would take time to think. We used to have our meetings there and our first kiss."_

Natalie said, _"Yes, I still remember. Imhotep, what is this about now?"_

Imhotep holds Natalie's hands and sighed, _"I can still feel that you're with me, Azucena. I can tell by looking in your eyes and heart. I have always loved you since I rose from the dead, kept you safe from Lock-Nah, and when we reached the Oasis."_ Natalie's eyes began to fill up with tears of joy when Imhotep said this, then he knelt to the ground and said as he held up a velvet box, "Natalie O'Connell, will you marry me?"

The box revealed a diamond ring on a golden band as the diamond itself was carved like a lily. Natalie smiles, "Yes. I will. I really will. I will marry you! I love you!" With that, she wraps her arms around Imhotep's neck as he held Natalie's waist. Imhotep lifts Natalie off her feet and swings her around as the two laughed, then they both lost balance and fell into the fountain.

The two looked at each other, then Natalie said, "I guess I really fell for you." Imhotep laughs a little and said, "Yes, it looks like you did. Here, take my hand." He gets up a bit and holds his hand out to her, then Natalie wobbly gets up and takes a hold of Imhotep's hand. The two headed back towards the mansion and looked to see Rick, Evy, Jonathan, and Alex stare at them.

Evy asks, "Why are you two wet?"

Imhotep had his jacket of and said, "We both fell in the fountain by accident. I asked her a question and she answered it positively." Jonathan snickers, "Looks like a bit too positive." Imhotep holds out the box that has the ring inside, then Rick said, "You just asked my daughter to marry you? Natalie, you really want to marry him? Even after what he did to you years ago and when you were kidnapped with Alex?"

Natalie said, "Yes, but he never intended to hurt me. I began to trust him since I was kidnapped the second time and I still do. I love him as I did in the past life." Evy nods her head understanding and smiles, Jonathan smiles, and Alex said, "Dad?"

Rick sighed, "I can't believe that my daughter's getting married already." Rick shakes Imhotep's hand and said, "Welcome to the family." Natalie smiles and wraps her arms around Imhotep's waist, then Evy asks, "When will the wedding be?" Natalie shrugs, "I dunno, but I think maybe early June would be fine. What do you think, Immy?" The high priest looks at the woman and said, "That would be perfect." The two kissed each other, which made Jonathan and Alex groan, "Oh, please!"

The two broke away to catch their breath, then Imhotep raised a brow and asks, "Did you just call me Immy?"

Natalie shrugs, "Yeah, why?"

Imhotep replies, "Just curious. I was wondering if I could call you by Natalie or Naddie."

Natalie said, "Naddie, Azucena, or Natalie will be just fine. I'm okay with any of those."

* * *

**How was that one? LOOKS LIKE IMHOTEP AND NATALIE ARE GONNA GET MARRIED! I thought of having this in and having our couple getting together, as well as having a time lap to make this chapter. Just one more chapter left and that will be the wedding for our two lovers! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. The Wedding

**Natalie's POV**

The day of the wedding came fast and I was getting excited. I brushed my hair out to make my curls look full, then got my makeup on. I brushed on light lavender shadow on my eyelids, black mascara on my lashes, some blush on my cheeks, and a little bit of rose lipstick. I got out of my robe and slipped on a strapless bra, a pair of panties, and a slip that was a full skirt. I heard the door knock and said, "If it's one of you men, don't come in! Bad luck!"

Evy responds, "It's only me, sweetheart. Could I come in to help you with your dress?"

I opened the door fast and allow Evy in, then shut the door quick. Evy wore a red dress and had her hair up in a bun. She still has her locket on, but also wore a pair of golden earrings and a bracelet. She smiled, "Natalie, I can't believe that you're getting married already. It's just happening so fast." I sighed, "Yeah, same here. I even can't believe that I found my destiny and my match. I didn't want to believe at first, but I'm still accepting it."

"Accepting what, Naddie?"

I said, "That I am Azucena. A part of her is still in me and I'm still embracing the fact that I'm both. Natalie or Azucena, I'm still here and nothing's gonna change that." I slipped on my dress as Evy helped me zip the back. The dress is strapless with a long skirt, a lavender trim around the neckline, and a light purple lily that was made of satin pinned to the side of the waist. I placed on a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, then I got a pair of white heels made of satin on my feet. Evy started to help me with the veil.

I looked to see a white tiara with a sheer white veil on, then Evy helped straighten out the veil. Evy held my hands and smiled, "You look beautiful, Natalie. I'm sure that your mother would be proud of you." I hugged her and said, "You look beautiful, too. I thought about how my mother would see my wedding, but she just couldn't." I sat on my bed with a sad sigh, then Evy gave my hand a squeeze and said, "I'll be able to see it for her."

I smiled a bit and got up with my bouquet, then headed out of my room with Evy. I looked downstairs to see Alex, Jonathan, and Dad ready as some of the bridesmaids were there. I looked to see some of the interns from the museum and smiled. I walked downstairs as I held my skirt and met with everyone, then Rachel said, "Naddie, you look amazing! I can't believe you're getting the man of your dreams!"

I looked at my maid of honor and sighed, "Yeah, I can't believe it either. It's funny that I actually found him in my dreams."

Alison asked, "How did that happen? Was it like fate or destiny?"

I said, "Both. I kept having those dreams since I was a kid, then I grew the dreams began to make more sense."

Sasha said, "You're so lucky to find a guy like that, Naddie. Wish I dreams like you to find myself a man."

I looked to see Jonathan helping Alex straighten his tie, then he walked over and said, "Alright, ladies. You all look wonderful, but our lovely bride-to-be is the best." Evy playfully slapped Jonathan and said, "What am I: chopped liver?" We laughed a bit, then Alex came over to me. I said, "You look great, buddy. You got the rings safe?" Alex pats his black tux jacket and said, "Yep, safe in my pocket. Naddie, am I still your little brother? Even when you're married?"

I hugged him and said, "Always, Alex. No matter how big you get or whatever happens, you'll always be my brother. I bet you'd make a pretty good uncle someday." Alex said, "Okay, I guess I'm a little too young for that." I laughed a little and said, "Well, wait a couple years and you might get used to it."

I looked at Jonathan and asked, "I haven't seen Dad anywhere. Has anyone seen him?" Evy said, "He's over at Westminster Abbey and is checking things with the Medjai. Also, Imhotep is there." I felt relieved that Dad was already at the church and couldn't believe that some of the Medjai were going to be at the wedding. I sighed, "Just hope they don't kill him before the wedding."

Evy said, "I'm sure they won't, darling. Besides, Ardeth believed the both of you after the Oasis disappeared. I thought it would be nice that Imhotep married under an assumed name since he began to work for the museum."

I smiled, "I thought Hector Sarkis sounded fine."

Evy said, "Yes, it does have a nice ring to it."

Jonathan opened the door and called, "Everyone out and in the vehicles!" I headed out of the mansion and looked to see a few limousines, then Jonathan held my hand and led towards one as he said, "Your chariot awaits you, Princess Natalie."

I held back a laugh and said, "I kinda feel like royalty." I got inside the car as Evy, Rachel, and Alex climbed in after me. We drove over towards Westminster Abbey without any problems with traffic and pulled up towards the building. I looked to see the door being opened and stepped out as Jonathan helped me out of the car. I looked at the roses and lilies I'm holding, then I got inside the church.

Dad was talking to Evy, then he walked over to me. He sighed as he held my hand, "Natalie, you look beautiful. You almost reminded me of your mother on her wedding day." I could see a few tears about to fall out of his eyes as he said, "I can still remember you when you were a baby, then you've grown into a beautiful young woman. It's happening too fast."

I gave Dad's hand a squeeze and said, "I'm still your daughter, Dad. I'm still the same."

Dad asked, "You're really ready for this?"

"I am, Dad. This is my choice. Mom would've been so happy to see this."

Dad kissed my cheek and sighed, "Yeah, she really would."

We watched the procession of the bridesmaids walking down the aisle, then Alex and Evy walked down. Dad placed my arm around his and sighed, "This is it." We both walked down the aisle as the organ played and I looked to everyone here. Some of the Medjai were there with Ardeth as I was walking, then I looked to see the priest with Imhotep near the altar.

I felt my heart do leaps as I was getting closer to the altar. Imhotep wore a black suit and white shirt, a dark tie, and has a white rose pinned to his jacket. Once Dad and I got towards the altar, Father Charles had everyone seated. He said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see this man and this woman in holy marriage. Who here presents this woman?"

I looked at Dad, who answered clearly as a few tears left his eyes, "I do." and watched him leave before giving my hand a squeeze. I handed Rachel the flowers as Imhotep held my hand and we went through the blessings. We were both seated and went through the readings being read by Ardeth, then we began to exchange the vows. We both drank the wine, lit a candle, and started to exchange the rings.

Father Charles said, "Hector, you will repeat everything I say as you tell Natalie your vows. Natalie, you do the same for him." Imhotep held my hands and said, "I, Hector, take you, Natalie, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

I almost began to have a dream of what would've happened back in ancient times about Imhotep being married to me, then I snapped back to reality and looked at Imhotep. I began to get a little teary, but I spoke clearly and smiled, "I, Natalie, take you, Hector, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Alex stepped over towards us with the rings on a small pillow, then Father Charles sprinkled some holy water on them to bless them. As the rings were blessed, Imhotep held out a golden band and my engagement ring as he slipped them on my finger saying, "With this ring, I pledge my love and affection to you."

I took the golden band and said as I slipped it onto Imhotep's finger, "With this ring, I pledge my love and affection to you." After that was done, the ceremony ended as the priest said, "By the power vested in me, by the Lord God, and the church, I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned towards Imhotep and said, "You may kiss the bride." Imhotep held my face lovingly as we smiled, then we leaned in to kiss each other. We stopped kissing and looked to see everyone applaud for us. Father Charles smiled, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Hector Sarkis. The mass has ended. Go in peace."

* * *

We were already at the mansion for the reception as everyone started talking and enjoying themselves. Izzy took some picture of us, then some with the bridesmaids and the family. Izzy said, "Looks like they're going to come out great, Mrs. Sarkis." I patted Izzy on the shoulder and said, "You're pretty good at taking photos, Izzy. I wanted a way to thank you for getting me, my family, and my husband out of the Oasis before it vanished."

Izzy smiled, "From what your father told me, you have a bit of his temper and you're like how I thought of meeting you for the first time." I smiled when he said this, then Ardeth met up with me. He said, "You've done the right thing, Natalie. You've brought peace to my people, salvation to a tortured soul, and accepted the part of your past. I could still remember years ago when I first met you as a little girl. You've grown beautifully as a water lily like Imhotep's bride did thousands of years ago."

I sighed, "Thank you, Ardeth. I'm still the same person and I'm never going to change." Imhotep walked towards me and I smiled, "Well, Mr. Sarkis, happy being married to me now?" He chuckled and said, "Yes, Mrs. Sarkis. I'm still trying to get used to the new name." I held his face and said, "You're still the same Imhotep that I first feared, but trusted and fell in love with. You're still the same as you were in the past life."

Imhotep looked at me and asked in Egyptian, _"When we were exchanging our vows, what happened to you? You seemed sad about something."_ I sighed,_ "I was thinking about what could've been when we were married 3,000 years ago and thought everything would be a happy ending. It didn't come that time before she killed me and sentenced you to be cursed."_

Imhotep held my hands and said, _"My love, we've found each other again and we're staying together for the rest of our lives. Nothing will change that, not even death itself."_ I smiled a bit as Imhotep kissed my forehead, then we met up with everyone for the dinner and cake. Dad held up a glass of champagne and made a touching speech about how I came into his life as his daughter, how I reminded him of my mother, and how I was able to find my destiny. He concluded, "Imhotep, I just want to let you know that you're part of the family and no hard feelings about what happened years ago. Also, no hard feelings back at the pyramid. To Mr. and Mrs. Sarkis."

Everyone toasted, then music began to play. Imhotep held his hand out to me and led me towards the center of the room. He placed his hand around my waist as he held my other hand, then I placed my other hand onto his arm. I asked, "So, is this almost what you imagined our wedding to be?" Imhotep said as he began to take the lead, "Almost, but this somehow feels better."

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_ A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine good-bye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now, you're beside me and look how far we've come_

I looked to see Evy and Dad dancing, as well as Rachel's younger sister asking Alex to dance with him. He smiled at her and began to dance with her, then Imhotep said, "Looks like your brother's starting to get used to be being around with girls."

I got back into his arms after he twirled me and said, "Yeah, I bet he's getting used to it since we started dating and now being married. He kinda reminds me of me in ways." Imhotep said, "Smart as his mother and tough like your father." I rested my head near his shoulder as he sang along, "So far we are so close..."

As we were dancing, Imhotep has me spin around a couple of times and held me close. I laughed happily as Imhotep lifted me up by my waist and spun me around, then I felt my feet back on the floor.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

As the song was almost done, Imhotep looked at me and said, _"We are one together, Azucena. Now and forever. I love you, my princess."_ I touched his face and said as a tear left my eye, _"I love you, Imhotep."_ Imhotep gently wiped the tear away from my face, then we leaned in close to share a kiss. As we kissed, I felt the world just stop and everything was just perfect with the both of us together.

We pulled away to catch our breath, then we looked to see everyone applaud. After a couple of dances, I got towards the steps and held my bouquet as everyone gathered. I got onto the sixth step and said, "Okay, everyone ready?" A bunch of the girls were eager as I turned around, then I placed a hand over my eyes as I threw the flowers over my head. I turned to see Jonathan catch it and I called, "Nice catch!"

Imhotep held my hand as we said good-bye to everyone, then we got outside to see Dad near the car with Izzy. Dad pulled up two suitcases for us and wished us luck on our honeymoon in Spain. I hugged my dad close and whispered, "I love you, Daddy." We pulled apart, then Dad said to Imhotep, "Take care of her." I was surprised to see Dad embrace Imhotep, then he looked at Dad and said, "I will, sir."

As we got into the car and drove towards the docks, Imhotep held me in his arms and asked, "How was it that you started to love me?" I shrugged, "I began to understand more about the visions of the past and my dreams, then I was able to accept that. I also began to trust you more when Alex and I were with you during the quest for Ahm Shere. No matter what as I'm Azucena or Natalie, I'll love you till the end." We kissed each other again and for the first time in my life, I finally had my dreams come true and found the missing piece of my heart.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the final chapter of my story! Wasn't that a beautiful wedding? I thought of having Imhotep being married and having a different name, so that he would fit in and to come up with a good last name if Natalie's going to be married. If there's going to be a third one, I'm not going to be doing on. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. **

**I know about the third movie, but I kinda don't have it in me and I need to update my other stories. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like where this story has gone so far! Your reviews, faves, and follows helped me out! :) You guys are the best.**

**AN: If you're curious about what Natalie's wedding dress and what the ladies are wearing, look under my DeviantArt gallery and see for yourselves.**


End file.
